


FIRST THINGS FIRST

by TheWitchAndTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, NSFW, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Yoga, atshnfeverweek, osakita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchAndTheCat/pseuds/TheWitchAndTheCat
Summary: Shouyo and Atsumu live together as normal flatmates, even though the attraction and sexual tension between them is so thick that a knife is no longer enough to cut it. A chainsaw is necessary to barely dent it, and the entire MSBY Black Jackals team knows, hoping the crazy and very much in denial duo will soon decide to put everyone out of their misery and just confess.They cannot step over the endless flirting, frustrating the entire team. Until one day Shouyo decides it’s time to end it and provoke Atsumu by doing yoga in the living room, then inviting him to try acro-yoga together; and this is when Atsumu’s control completely snaps and well, first things first.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	1. Round one

The third set arrived at the last exchanges and Inunaki saved a very nasty curved serve, perfectly passing it to Atsumu who didn’t even need to know or think about who was there ready to hit his toss; because as soon as the ball reached the perfect and pretty much lethal for the opponents height, the speed pretty much insane, Shouyo’s palm connected and slammed it on the other side of the court, leaving everyone shocked and with open mouths. Atsumu smirked and felt the familiar tingle of both excitement and pride travelling his entire body, for then high-fiving Shouyo-kun, his favourite wing spiker and partner.

“That toss was amazing, Atsumu! It was so fast, so perfect!” He shouted as he jumped to meet his hands, huge and blinding grin on his lips. Ah…seeing him so happy after a successful shot, especially if it meant pretty much winning a game, was one of the best views ever and Atsumu could stare at that beaming face for hours.

“Yer spike was the amazing one,” the setter replied, their hands still touching, their fingers entwining together. “You left everyone shocked, they didn’t know what was about to come and wow, ya made it, Shou! Ya served us this game on a golden platter.” And wasn’t that the pure truth? The orange-haired guy had scored so many points, saved so many balls, that definitely the Black Jackals made this game mostly because of him. Shouyo was in a perfect shape and mindset, which influenced the entire team, and now Atsumu was going to conclude it.

“That was out of mind, Miya,” the captain cheered, joining their celebration by hugging them both and patting their heads. “You two are out of mind as usual! You’ll give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“Your partnership is disgusting as usual,” Sakusa tipped in, keeping due distance from everyone as Bokuto and Shouyo wanted to hug him, but Atsumu didn’t miss how Omi-kun gave the high-five to the shorter guy, the only exception he ever admitted. Because, let’s be honest, who didn’t like Shouyo and his exuberant, sunny energy? Since he had joined the MSBY Black Jackals, the entire team did benefit in many ways. Not only they had acquired a point machine, a monster in both defence and attack, always giving his all in every game, never sparing himself and having that energetic, lovable disposition that made playing with him a real pleasure.

Hinata Shouyo was never in bad mood, never moody or snapping, always surprisingly patient and kind, even though he had a funny childish side that rendered him a very sweet person and amusing; he had a smile and many compliments for everyone, admiring each of his teammates for a reason or another, honestly believing he could learn from them. He was humble but not lacking confidence. He was actually very bold on the court and sure of his own skills.

But Atsumu was ready to bet that Shouyo reserved some extra wide and sweet smiles only for him, just like some compliments, small gestures and touches. At first, he was very close mostly to Bokuto, because they were friends and knew each other from high school when they attended the same training camps, but after little, the new MSBY spiker and the blonde setter became close and very good friends, from stretching together to sitting on the bus beside each other, until they decided to live in the same apartment, as it meant they could get a bigger one and enjoy time together. Not to mention a very important detail which Atsumu very much cherished: delicious homemade meals Shouyo cooked for both of them.

In a few words, they got along swimmingly, understanding one another as it never happened before, not even with Osamu. 

And, to say it all, Atsumu had a huge crush on Shouyo-kun. No, what was he even saying? Calling it a simple crush was plainly stupid, making him sound like a pathetic scrub and coward. Atsumu was hopelessly in love with his friend and favourite spiker, constantly flirting with him, using every excuse to be close and together, sharing the same flat almost not being enough, since he could be quite territorial. The gross definition of lamely territorial, according to his twin brother, but Osamu understood and knew nothing, so his opinion counted as zero. Plus, wasn’t he the same when it came to Kita-san?

However, for whatever reasons he could not explain even to himself, let alone to his very frustrated and already without patient twin brother, Atsumu had not confessed yet; even if Shouyo-kun seemed to reciprocate the same attachment and attraction, also flirting, and finding every little excuse to stay with him, he still couldn’t bring himself to voice out his feelings. What if it all was a big misunderstanding and he ruined things? What if he would screw things between them and their perfect balance and relationship? He couldn’t bear even the thought of it, because Shouyo was possibly the most important person in his life.

What was he even blabbing about? Shouyo was the most important person in his life and losing him was his worst and most dreadful nightmare. It couldn’t happen and Atsumu knew he could be a difficult person to handle, although the orange-haired friend never seemed to mind his annoying and rough sides.

“Well love-birds, stop celebrating as Miya is now serving,” the captain called them and Atsumu wanted to say something back, but he shut his trap as Shouyo grabbed his arm and pulled him.

“We just miss two points to get this match in our pockets, so I’m counting on your serves, Tsumu.” He winked like the cunning little monster he was…little…Shouyo sure was shorter than him, but he had grown up since the first time they met, with muscles, strong legs and arms and well, a damn sexy ass Atsumu had seen plenty of times and that dreamed of biting, grabbing, enjoying and why not, giving it a good slap. Shouyo could take it, since he was the fearless and in fact wild case, and just thinking about it was enough to get Atsumu’s crotch on fire.

“Then I’ll make them very nasty,” he replied in kind, fingers slightly touching before he walked to the outer line of the court, counting six steps to fool the other team, the cheering of the entire stadium having reached a deafening and very annoying level, but only until Atsumu lifted his left arm and closed his hand in a fist, ordering the entire crowd to shut up.

And they did just as he demanded, silence covering the entire place. He glanced at the opposite team, eyes concentrated and heartbeat calm and levelled; Atsumu knew he was going to ace and noticed that Shouyo seemed to vibrate of impossible to contain energy and excitement. He liked when the setter told the crowd to shut their traps, liked the power and control he had over them. Thus, he threw the ball in the air, ran for it and then served in the nastiest possible way. The adversaries stood no chances and the libero who tried to receive pretty much made a huge mess, making Atsumu smirk and chuckle wickedly. He loved that feeling.

The entire MSBY team exploded in loud exultation and once more Shouyo was there with him.

“You’re the best, Atsumu! What’s next?” The excitement was so undiluted and pure in his eyes it was almost oozing out of them, swinging in the irises, stretching to him.

“Next we win another game with my service ace,” he replied with apparent levelled voice, but his friend understood that was just the surface. “And then we celebrate later at home, what da ya say?”

“Crush them,” he answered with wide eyes, pupils almost dilated.

Which Atsumu did with a spectacular and aggressive service ace that left everyone completely speechless for a few seconds, not a sound could be heard in the entire stadium exception made for the ball bouncing and then rolling on the floor. He had decided to go for a jump serve and he precisely hit the left corner of opposite part of the court, the players facing him not having had enough time to react. It had been one of his best service aces and he liked that, he liked to get the attention of the entire crowd, feeling the teammates staring at him with mixed feelings, the slight intimidation hovering in the stadium.

Not to mention, Atsumu loved getting Shouyo’s attention and show off in front of him, he couldn’t help it, especially because when that happened, the shorter guy showered him with a lot of compliments, affection and yah, pure admiration.

Who wouldn’t like to show off in front of their crush?

“Guahhhh! That was amazing!” Shouyo exploded while literally throwing himself on Atsumu, hugging him by wrapping around both arms and legs, which risked sending the two guys on the floor. He was saved mostly by Bokkun who also rushed there to celebrate the victory, as Hinata was freaking strong and quite packed with muscles. Muscles Atsumu enjoyed feeling smashed against him and to touch and grab with the excuse of the triumphant hug.

“Tsum Tsum, you’re on fire today!”

“Yes, disgustingly sly as ever,” Sakusa commented, but the joy for winning the match visible even on his usually grumpy looking face.

“Shut yer trap, Omi-Omi, because my disgusting service ace got us the game!”

“It was amazing, Tsumu!” Hinata cheered more still all legs and arms wrapped around him. “They couldn’t defend it even if they tried or had a chance to try, but you gave them none!”

“Didn’t I promise it?” He asked him with a wink, and he was rewarded with a huge grin so bright he was sure the entire stadium felt the galvanizing effect of it, possibly searching for sunglasses.

“Alright, alright, good job you crazy monsters and now, let’s go, we got journalists waiting for us and a bus to catch,” Meian-san explained, patting Atsumu’s back with strength, a lopsided smile on his face.

Shouyo jumped back on the floor and kept grinning the entire time, always close to the setter, even when he lively chatted with Bokuto and Inunaki, reviving moments of the game, mimicking spikes for the journalists and meeting his fans. Because Hinata Shouyo had many fans and Atsumu rolled his eyes realizing how their irksome and way-too-physical attention got on his nerves. Why the need to hug him and take so many selfies? He shut his annoyance down – at least he tried to – and concentrated on his love and crush, who was talking non-stop about the match and about what they would do at home.

As they walked back to the bus, elbows touching, his favouring wing spiker praising him for all the perfect tosses he had sent during the game or for the many service aces Atsumu scored, the blonde man realized that there was one thing only to do and that was taking the bull by the horns and fight it. In short, stop being a scrub and start to take actions, because it was certain he was so much in love with Shouyo that Atsumu could no longer take it. He couldn’t bear the thought of screwing things between them and he would not, but he also could not bear the thought of losing him and, just as before, he would not.

It was time to do something, only, he had no idea what.

Well, he guessed that the right idea would present itself soon, for it no longer was a matter of sooner or later. It was just soon and very much so.

Little he knew that the right occasion would present itself on a silver plate.

*****

Shouyo and Atsumu sat in the usual seats, the setter beside the window while the wing spiker preferred the aisle, liking to have more space. They talked about the awesome game they won with three straight sets together with Bokuto, Thomas and some others, but then everyone quieted down as the journey was long and the team grew tired, feeling the strain of the match on their limbs and shoulders. Also, the entire MSBY Black Jackals team observed silently as Hinata and Atsumu Miya began to mostly murmur to each other cosily, watching a video on the shorter guy’s phone, heads close and hair touching. The intimacy between them was so strong it had them rolling their eyes almost in unison.

The two guys were so obvious nobody could take it anymore, especially because the sexual tension between the two could no longer be cut with a knife. By then, maybe only a chainsaw would have been able to do the job. They acted as a couple in everything, even living together, completing each other’s sentences, stretching together and whatnot. Aside the small yet super frustrating detail the two men weren’t in fact a couple and that was beyond all of them.

Atsumu and Shouyo at one point fell asleep, the blonde guy resting his head on the spiker’s shoulder, while Hinata rested his cheek over the hair of the teammate, eyes closed, expression of pure bliss and happiness on his face. They were the picture of the typical shojo-manga lovey-dovey couple. It was their usual and normal routine, a world of their own, cut outside from the rest and just shaped for them. In those moments, it was just the two of them and everything else, exception made for volleyball (the ever-constant factor and common denominator in their lives) was eclipsed.

The entire bus was quiet and Inunaki, Adriah sitting at his side dozing while softly snoring, approached Sakusa and the captain, Bokuto perching up in attention and curiosity as whenever people grouped to talk about something, he was in.

“When are you going to tell them something?” The libero fired out and Sakusa replied with a silent glance and obvious expression. “Seriously, they are so obvious I still cannot wrap my head around on why they haven’t stopped this frustrating courtship and just got down on deeds.”

“And what would you advise?” Meian-san asked with a smug smirk, as to say that if anyone had a smart and effective idea they could talk. Of course, if _anyone_ had _anything_ to propose.

“I don’t know what, but c’mon, isn’t this completely out of mind? What are they waiting for?”

“Tsu…ouch…” Bokuto complained as Sakusa had slapped his head with a rolled magazine, because Gods forbade touching another human being without a life-or-death reason. Even then he would debate over the real necessity to do so.

“Quiet down,” the captain explained as obviously the big and loud opposite hitter didn’t understand why he got smacked.

“Oh sorry, Akaashi always tells me I talk too loudly sometimes,” he said with a child-like smile and Inunaki rolled his eyes. They could be talking about the most random and diverse things but be sure that, if Bokuto was involved in the discussion, the name of Akaashi Keiji would pop up for sure. Thinking about his boyfriend was like breathing for Bokuto Koutarou and the entire MSBY Black Jackals team knew it and accepted it; now, it was a matter of unlocking a different situation. “But back to what we are discussing, I think he is afraid of ruining their friendship, and my discipline and best friend is also scared for the same reason or I don’t know.”

“And you never thought necessary to enlighten them on how stupid and completely unfounded their ridiculous fears are?” Sakusa asked with dry and peeved voice, massaging his forehead because this was seriously moving from ridiculous to ludicrous. “This is beyond bearable and I am getting very tired of witnessing their flirting every single day.”

“I told Hinata that for sure they seem very close but don’t know, I don’t feel like pushing them if they are not ready or so, it might be worse.”

“Ah, no solution, right?”

“I’m sure sooner or later one of them will snap and I’m ready to bet it will be our short guy triggering everything and the other blonde idiot taking the action in his hands,” the libero grumbled, resting his forearms on the headrest of Bokuto’s seat, Adriah Thomas still quietly sleeping beside him. “Who’s up to wage money on it?”

“I’m in,” Meian Shugo chuckled, causing Sakusa Kiyoomi to snort loud enough. “Have you got a better idea?” The other guy glared back but had to concede a shake of head. “Would you believe this situation? And with two of the most fearsome and craziest persons I have ever met.”

“Love can make people stupid apparently,” Inunaki joked. “Anyway, who is ready to bet with me? I say our ninja-Shoyo will trigger it and our fox will make the first move.”

“I say our fox will start it,” the captain replied and Bokuto seemed lost in thinking.

“I wonder what Akaashi would decide here, maybe I can call him, but maybe better not as he told me he had a deadline and he minded missing my game, but I’ll call him.” None of his teammate had time to stop him, because Bokuto indeed dialled his boyfriend’s number and explained the situation as soon as Akaashi replied. The big ace blinked and then beamed, yellow eyes shining with amusement, nodding to whatever the other man said over the phone. “So, I am with Inunaki.”

“Akaashi-kun actually replied to your question?” Meian inquired quite surprised, always wondering about that man’s patience and dedication for his partner. Bokuto was one lucky bastard, because even if Meian Shugo wasn’t into men, well, he had to admit their number twelve had been damn lucky in love.

“Yes of course, Keiji also congratulated us for winning the game and promised to watch it later on and then obviously again with me.” Obviously because Bokuto was known for watching his games like hundred times, especially if he scored a lot and the camera zoomed on him often.

“Alright, Sakusa?”

“Do I really have to do this?”

“Yes,” Inunaki and the captain replied together, waking up Thomas who asked what was going on. The libero quickly briefed him, and he obviously went with the same waging.

“Fine, if I really have to do this and let’s say I do it because nothing will give me more pleasure than annoying Miya, I will say he will give in first because he is so whipped it’s beyond the very definition of lame.”

“Well, the other one stands in the same place.”

“But he is not as lame as Miya,” Sakusa stated resolute and the other sniggered at that.

“Very well, we will see then, because honestly speaking, I have a feeling this situation won’t go on like this for very long.” Inunaki Shion paused a moment and yawned. “I think I’ll nap a bit now, sorry Adriah for waking you up.” Thomas shook his head smiling. “Have you not noticed how even cosier they got and how they touched each other more than usual? A blind person would have seen their flirting and I’m sure even the other team cringed at their not being together already.”

“Uhm, true that, Shion, it’s a few days they are closer than ever,” the middle blocker confirmed and everyone else around them nodded sighing out.

Yeah, recently it had become worse than usual and it had to end, sooner or later, for everyone’s sanity and risk of losing every shred of patience.

*****

“Shouyo, what do you want to watch?” Atsumu asked as he sank on the long couch right beside him, dinner ready on their coffee table and smelling super yummy.

“There is a new episode of that series we both like and then, how about giving a try to this new anime?” Hinata showed the trailer of it from his phone, a suggestion that had arrived from Kenma. “I heard it’s pretty good, what do you say?”

“Kenma-kun suggested this one, right?”

“How did you guess?”

“Because I know ya very well and no way ya’d go for it, but sure, I’d like to try something new. Alright, now _food_! I’m starving and what you cooked smells so good I can’t take it any longer, I’m risking digesting my own guts here.”

“Gross!” Shouyo joked by slapping his arm and, as his hand lingered there, tasting the firmness and warmth of his skin, the pulsing muscles strained and prominent under his fingers, he had to swallow down what came over him, which was a maddening and completely overwhelming need to grab Atsumu’s face and smash their lips together. He would devour those full and smirking lips and bite them and suck them and…he had to stop loitering on those thoughts because his core was tightening and burning.

Shouyo desired Atsumu so much it was driving him insane, something turning almost into physical pain as he couldn’t shut his brain down, keeping his yearning and yes, hunger, merely at bait. As his eyes wandered on those lips, his breathing hitched, and he had to hold himself in check. _Easy there_ , he warned himself. Hinata craved to taste Atsumu’s lips, feel them on him, his teeth and tongue on his skin and flesh, not to mention his hands…they had to feel incredible and definitely be very skilled.

Why couldn’t he do it? He had no idea, because Hinata Shouyo never feared anything and always went for what he wanted. So, what on earth prevented him from getting the insanely hot, breathlessly handsome, super smart and smug, generous and attentive, funny – even when some of his jokes were bad – and once more out-of-this-world hot setter? Hinata couldn’t come up with a logical reply, not even to save his life.

The hand remained there, his heart beating faster and faster because Atsumu was just wearing a loose pair of basketball shorts and black tank top due to the temperature getting suddenly warm, muscular arms, shoulders and legs on full display, still slightly pumped after the game, a smile that could melt the entire Polar Artic and the lulling smell that was a mixture of his shower gel, cologne and Atsumu wrapping around Shouyo’s senses. But the blonde man never minded the physicality between them and, actually, he returned the same need to touch and being close in equal amount if not more, and didn’t Hinata love that with all his heart and soul? Yup, he did, for he was hopelessly in love with Atsumu Miya.

So, so much, desperately in love with him.

“Not going to eat, should I feed ya?” He teased as he noticed Shouyo not moving.

“Ah sorry,” he murmured, going to remove his hand, but Atsumu caught it.

“How about a massage before bed? Yer so good at it and today I kinda feel my shoulders stiff.” Shouyo nodded at that as in autopilot mode, no need to even connect his brain. Massages, Atsumu almost naked lying on a bed and in his hands, free chance to touch and enjoy his incredibly fit and defined body. What was there to think? Nothing. “Thanks, now, food? And should I return the favour?”

“My neck while we watch the new anime Kenma suggested,” Shouyo said, no asking nor suggesting. A simple statement that was welcomed with a smirk and a nod.

“At yer service, Shou.” Ugh, Atsumu could be so unfair sometimes, calling him in such way and stressing that Kansai dialect of his. Too much to take.

And thus, that was how they spent the night after winning the game. Together of course, homemade meal shared while watching their favourite show, Shouyo then sitting between Atsumu’s legs as the blonde man rubbed his neck, the tension so high and thick between them the air in the apartment felt electric, ready to kindle a wildfire at any moment, new anime the perfect excuse for them to get even cosier with each other, none of them actually following it. What was the anime about? Was it even interesting? Shouyo silently asked forgiveness to Kenma but he knew his friend wouldn’t hold him a grudge, aware of the super long and almost silly crush he had for Atsumu Miya.

But seriously, trying to concentrate while in that situation was impossible. End of the discussion.

The setter’s hands felt so good and perfect on his skin, just like the soft, warm breath on his hair and ear whenever Atsumu leaned closer to ask how he felt, if his neck was better. Hinata’s neck was in prime conditions but he wasn’t stupid to waste such opportunity, and his friend and partner must have known it, too, however playing along. Ugh…they kept dancing around each other for so long already and Shouyo arrived at a point he could no longer take it. Something had to change and, of course, he felt that the setter was in tune with him, because their relationship and way of interacting had slightly shifted, pushing them more together, finding even more excuses to touch each other. What would Atsumu do if Hinata were to start it?

He had a feeling the personification of male hotness would have followed suit, if not taken the first step after Shouyo’s flirting with the trigger of the weapon. But what could he do to initiate it in the best possible away and avoid screwing things over? Because no way he could ruin things with Atsumu. There were two things Shouyo hold most dear in his life and that he couldn’t afford to mess with: volleyball and Atsumu Miya.

The answer to his question arrived as said man lay pretty much naked saved for the black boxers on the bed, Hinata sitting on Atsumu’s very round and solid butt as he massaged his back and shoulders. They truly felt slightly stiff, but the concentration on what he was doing was threatened every single time by the very sexy and sensual hums Atsumu let out, palpable pleasure oozing from them as Shouyo’s fingers travelled the warm skin coated in oils for massages. How would he sound in bed? While the man would take Shouyo in the wildest and most intense yet tender way, because Atsumu must have been like this in bed, right? For sure they would both never have enough of it, try every possible positions and way.

Atsumu sort of groaned hoarsely while Hinata’s fingers concentrated on his neck, his back almost arching upward. Oh, that felt the best and very much distracting, so much he almost didn’t hear him talking.

“Shouyo-kun?” The blonde guy called a second time, the sound of the voice husky and as if made of velvet, which tingled Hinata’s inside and crotch. He shifted his position and tried to reply, the voice clearly betraying him.

Stupid voice! Stupid Atsumu for being so unfairly hot and exciting under his hands.

“Yes? What were you saying?”

“Lost in thoughts?”

“Cleary,” he admitted and the other chuckled so sensually Shouyo was afraid both his brain and heart would soon present their resignations and abandon him. He couldn’t take more of that and the problem was that Atsumu was a master in such game. But Hinata never backed down from a challenge. Also, two could play the same game. He leaned down and near his setter’s head, lips closer and closer to the left ear, the most sensitive one. “What is it, Tsumu?”

There, one blow was delivered, and he heard the man sucking in his breath, his body reacting to it, goosebump on his arms.

“I said I should maybe start to do more yoga with ya, it looks very good when ya do it and it might help me with my back,” he answered after a couple of seconds, the sound of his voice about to really melt everything in Shouyo, because that could not be legal. But then, something clicked in his mind and a sudden realization struck him so abruptly it almost felt like a full hand slap.

Yoga.

Doing yoga in front of Atsumu.

Why didn’t he think about it earlier? The setter liked it very much and found it tempting, something he had declared openly and without any shame.

Sure, yoga, or maybe even acro-yoga…yep, acro-yoga with some positions to try together.

That truly was an awesome idea! He truly was a genius sometimes, surprising even himself.

“Sure, I can definitely show you,” Hinata promised as he pulled back from him, hands still on his prominent and defined shoulders, the oil making the skin feel even softer and silkier than usual.

 _And I will show you, tomorrow,_ Shouyo thought to himself with a devilish and very much resolute smile on his lips, the same smile that had often impressed and pretty much scared almost everyone else, exception made for Atsumu. Yes, because Atsumu had never been remotely scared or felt threatened by his impossible to contain hunger to get more and more, his craziness and fearsomeness. Nope. In fact, he knew Atsumu liked that and very much understood it. After all, in many, _many_ things they were two of a kind.

“Mhh, thanks Shouyo and really, yer the best at giving massages because not even our team’s therapist can make me feel so good.” Oh, he truly was unfair but, at that point, Hinata Shouyo had a plan.

He had waited long enough, and he knew it was about to change things.

*****

They fell asleep together on Atsumu’s bed, an event that happened quite frequently and that was part of their unique routine. It could be also Shouyo’s bed, no real discrimination over that, or even the couch, given it happened already a few times; their backs hadn’t thanked them, but it was worth granted they had woken up completely tangled in each other’s arms and legs, snuggling and feeling as if the entire world was at peace. No awkwardness between them, as they had simply laughed and then prepared breakfast together.

When Shouyo woke up, he noticed the light was brighter than usual, but last night they stayed up late and the game had been taxing; Atsumu was spooning his back and had one heavy, strong arm wrapped around him, soft breathing over his hair, never snoring, just mumbling in his sleep and, if they shared the same bed, moving around in bed quite a lot until he found Hinata. Seriously, why weren’t they together yet? Shouyo couldn’t answer himself and he suddenly found it very silly.

He stayed a bit like this, absentmindedly caressing Atsumu’s arm, lingering in the touch and warmth of the man, loving the feeling. He nestled more in the strong embrace and then decided to get up. He had plans and he had waited long enough. Time for action!

Right and so, after a shower, Shouyo walked to the living room and decided what to do, when to put his plan in action. However, there was little to wait, because Atsumu, strangely enough or maybe not, woke up sooner than normal.

“Mornin’ Shouyo,” he called as he sauntered the room stretching and passing his hands in the blonde mess of his hair, yawning loudly, wearing only a pair of loose shorts. Hinata swallowed down and whatever doubts he had crumbled in less than dust in front of such view, the v-line of the abs dangerously exposed. So freaking unfair! “My back and shoulders feel so much better after yer massage.” The drawled dialect was strong in the morning and Shouyo was way too weak against it, not to mention that one-side smirk appearing on his lips. “Wanna have breakfast?”

“Hmm, I was about to start preparing something,” he replied with a similar kind of smile, realizing that the other man was suddenly wide awake.

“I’ll help,” he only said and thus, they prepared food, ate it while talking about the previous day’s game and decided what to do during the day, thinking that maybe they could go to the cinema and swimming, and maybe meet Bokuto and Akaashi.

However, Hinata knew that these weren’t part of his plan. Therefore, as Atsumu went to shower, he refreshed himself in the second small bathroom and brushed his teeth, going then to pick what to wear for yoga: tight black yoga pants and a comfortable orange tank top.

Hinata Shouyo decided he had waited long enough and that it was time to take actions, meaning placing the yoga mat in the living room and starting to warm up his body, waiting for his prey. And that’s why, when Atsumu walked out of the shower, all fresh and nice, going right for the same room, Shouyo forced himself not to stare at the impossibly gorgeous and sexy man joining while wearing simple black shorts and a MSBY spare training t-shirt. He looked handsome in every kind of clothes and that was mildly annoying at time, because Atsumu had tons of very persistent, overly enthusiastic fans.

Hinata began with the usual routine, however choosing some poses over others, as he knew which ones were more effective. Proving to be very successful, because Shouyo realized that he suddenly had all of Atsumu’s undivided and very intense attention.

“That looks very nice, yer amazing at it,” Atsumu commented as he froze in place and observed Hinata with very focused and piercing eyes. The orange-haired guy just by pure luck managed not to lose his balance under such intense stare, which felt almost physical, interest so tangible it could be almost tasted in the air.

“Want to join me maybe?” Shouyo noticed with great pleasure and satisfaction how the super-hot and blonde guy first swallowed down, wide eyes and pupils dilated, and then nodded, the usual playful and daring smile on his lips and half-lidded stare challenging back. Ugh, he loved that so much!

“I’d like that, Shou,” he replied in kind and really, Hinata was about to melt in a puddle, but he grinned back and sat on the mat.

“How about some acro-yoga? We could try some figures together and maybe take a video for our fans, they would like it, right?” Yes, let’s start with this apparently very innocent and plausible excuse. Atsumu nodded again and in a few steps was there standing in front of him, squatting down the following moment and absolutely not showing how muscular his thighs were. Nope, absolutely not.

“What do ya have in mind? I’m ready ta follow ya.”

He was using the dialect more than normal and Hinata suspected Atsumu was doing it on purpose, well aware of the effect it had on him.

Shouyo explained and the setter followed his lead, lying down on his back on the mat, knees bent and ready to support his partner. The wing spiker started the video from his phone and then reached for Atsumu, going to try a simple position, explaining what they were doing, smiling at the camera and laughing as they failed the first time, nailing it the second.

“It looks easier when ya explain it, Shouyo,” the setter admitted as he held Hinata by his hips while he stood horizontal in a sort of Super Man pose.

“You’re doing great, Tsumu,” he said, glancing at the man and grinning mischievously. “You’re an amazing partner also in this.” He noticed how the eyes of the setter darkened a moment and how the grip on his hips tightened. He swallowed down at the intensity of that stare and knew he was playing with fire, enjoying it very much. “Let’s try to switch position as I showed you before.”

“Sure, Shou,” he only replied, but the huskiness in his voice sent tingles down Hinata’s back. Yep, Atsumu would definitely sound incredible in bed and would drive him insane with just his voice. How come he was so good at that? Maybe the problem was that Shoyo was far too gone for him.

Hinata and Atsumu coordinated so that he rotated in the way Atsumu was then holding him with his feet pressing against his butt, hands on his shoulders, solidly gripping them. The wing spiker arched more backward and their eyes met, both ravenous and reflecting each other’s tension and thick attraction. They remained silent for a moment and then smiled, a smile that had nothing of cute or sweet. A predatory one.

“You can let go of my shoulders; I’ll try something else.”

“As you want,” he just answered, doing as instructed and never looking away.

Shouyo grabbed his ankles and arched more, face closing to Atsumu’s, eyes never leaving each other’s. He watched as the setter almost stopped blinking, tip of the tongue sticking out and teasing the lower lip, eyes so focused it was like he was in some trance, his throat bobbing as he swallowed down. Hinata bent more and went to take Atsumu’s hands to try a different stance, but something snapped into the blonde man’s mind.

“Turn around,” he ordered with hard voice and Shouyo felt everything in him tighten, a shiver travelling his body.

“What?” He muttered out as he kept upside down and still staring at the setter’s darkened eyes.

“Turn around as we did before.” Another order and not a request, and Shouyo found that a huge turn-out.

They manoeuvred so that Hinata found himself in the same position he was at the beginning, Atsumu holding him by the hips, until he pulled Shouyo down and he was sprawled on the other man’s hard body, hands then on his sides and prying under the tank top, mouths almost touching, breathings deepening and mingling, eyes lost in each other’s. He swallowed down loudly and noticed it affected Atsumu, who searched for the phone and switched it off.

“Enough, Shou, I can’t take it anymore,” he groaned in a rush, his lips then crushing against Shouyo’s, so strongly they almost knocked their teeth together.

The shorter guy first gasped surprised, eyes wide open, but then, as he felt the hardness and hunger of those full lips, he lost it and returned the kiss in the fiercest way. His fingers tangled in the blonde hair to pull his head closer, lips pressed together until they both let their tongues claim the other and it was then that both men lost touch with control and reality. A loud growl echoed in the room and Atsumu wrapped his arms around Shouyo, desperate to get him as much close as possible, to touch and feel every inch of his body, Hinata doing the same, not standing the slightest space between then.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow, hungrily, avidly and quite aggressively. Shouyo’s plan had worked perfectly well and of course it had been Atsumu then taking the first action, always meeting half-way, always in tune. The setter’s capable and smooth hands travelled his back and tasted the muscles, fingers sinking in his skin and claiming it, just like the havoc he was wrecking in his mouth with that teasing tongue, first sucking his, then running away and playfully catching back, deepening more and retrieving, until Shouyo felt like going out of mind and groaned in his mouth.

“Tsumu…” he breathed on his lips as he pulled away a moment, both breathing heavily, eyes wide, heart beating at insane speed. “Mhhh…ah…” Atsumu grabbed him right under the ass and pulled him closer, lips now on his neck, and he rolled them over in a quick move.

“My bedroom, now,” he ordered again and Shouyo just gave his reply by crushing once more his mouth on Atsumu’s, finally able to do what he had craved for too long, and lose himself in the fullness of those lips, in the intoxicating taste of the man, the tongue that was truly about to slash his sanity. He had imagined this many times, but imagination could never be compared to the reality.

The setter braced himself on the palms and got up, pulling Shouyo up with him. The orange-haired guy wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist and the two kept kissing between moans and groans, somehow managing to reach Atsumu’s bedroom, stumbling against and falling on the bed. The blonde guy hovered above the shorter one and for a moment they just stared at each other, nothing said between them aside the loud and rough breathing; Shouyo thought that Atsumu truly was insanely hot and that kissing him had been mental, so intense and such a turn-on he was afraid his blood would liquefy his veins.

He went to say something, but his mouth was immediately devoured by a knee-bending kiss, Atsumu’s tongue darting inside deep and wanting to pretty much screw him, his body then weighting down and pressing Shouyo more into the bed, hands running all over him, burying then in his orange mess of hair. Hinata got impatient and almost tore away the setter’s t-shirt, pulling it away aggressively, missing those lips already.

“Hmm, aggressive I see…I like it,” he murmured with a smirk that describing it sinful didn’t make any justice.

Shouyo tossed the t-shirt somewhere in the room and Atsumu sat on his heels, staring down at his partner with a predatory light in the eyes, perfect abdominals showing and defined, on which Hinata had dreamed to run his fingers and tongue countless times. And so, he did, sitting up and pushing the other one down, attacking the six-pack with his mouth and then tongue, his eyes rolling back as he finally tasted Atsumu. His skin was warm, soft, tasting almost of vanilla and a touch of tangerine, perfectly firm, the body of the incredible athlete he was. His hands and fingers couldn’t get enough of grabbing his sides and then arms, until he seized the wrists to hold him in place as he slipped lower, wanting to see and taste more.

But Atsumu was strong and freed himself, gripping Shouyo’s hair and forcing him to stop and look up.

“Aggressive indeed and I fuckin’ love it, but it’s not gonna work now, ya drove me out of mind earlier and I want ya more than anything else.” He grabbed Hinata’s wrists and yanked him up, immediately going for his mouth, rolling them over. “But first things first, let’s get rid of this,” he mused with a dark note in his sensual voice and Hinata didn’t have time to see what was coming, for in a quick move he found himself only wearing his boxers. “These are also in the way.” And Shouyo tossed his head back, hitting the bed sheets as Atsumu roughly removed the piece of underwear and exposed him completely. He heard the man sucking in a sharp breath. “Fuck…fuck, Shou…yer perfect and so damn hot…”

They had already seen one another naked while showering after training or because it was over a year they lived together. But this was completely different.

“Get naked,” Hinata ordered him, because why on earth wasn’t that God-like, sinfully arousing man already completely naked? Unacceptable. Atsumu first chuckled, the provocation in it tingling Shouyo’s insides and ears, feeling growing harder and harder; but then, the setter got rid of the short and underwear together, giving him all he had asked for, as usual. “Oh God,” he breathed out because the man now hovering above him in all of his sensual and mind-screwing nakedness was beyond mere words. He was perfect in everything and so very hard and so very big. His mouth watered, just as before, dying to feel him in his mouth and drive Atsumu out of sanity with his tongue, but he must have read his mind.

“Not so fast, I have ya here with me and I’m gonna enjoy every bit of it.”

“Tsumu…”

“What, Shouyo?”

“Kiss me.” Another order and another clash of lips and fighting of tongues that had the two men groaning out loudly, a moan so loud and deep leaving Hinata’s throat. Hmm…they were naked and pressed against each other, their cocks rubbing together and so hard it was almost painful. His legs snaked around Atsumu’s waist in need to feel more of him, wanting more friction and the other one understood it, chuckling as his tongue pretty much possessed every inch of his mouth.

“What do you want, hmm?” Ugh, teasing as always and so damn good at it, because while he asked the question, he had let a hand travel down and slightly caress his erection. He was going to burst if he kept talking with that darn bedroom voice any longer.

“You, all of you,” he managed to voice out with strangled voice, nails sinking in the other’s back, scraping down and enjoying in seeing how it affected such teaser, back arching, head dropping and mouth finding his neck.

Hinata Shouyo almost blacked out as Atsumu attacked his neck first with his lips and teasing with soft pecks of his warm tongue, biting it, more decisively, then still torturing it with his tongues, for then moving his merciless attention on his ear, playing with the lobe between his teeth, chuckling more and murmuring words that truly were about to make Shouyo snap completely mad. Not to mention, so hard and pulsing he was afraid to explode.

Those smug lips kept torturing his neck while the hand softly stroked him, the combination of the two enough to make him see stars. Shouyo was going to die after this and he couldn’t care less. No wait, he couldn’t die, because he needed to do this again and again and again. They descended on the collarbone and bit him there, earning Atsumu a very loud and shameless moan that echoed in the entire bedroom. At that point, Hinata no longer cared. The neighbours could hear them all they wanted. Keeping his voice under control or remotely restrained was impossible.

“Wait a moment,” Shouyo tried to murmur as again he wriggled under the impressive and muscular body of the setter, legs squeezing the waist more. “Hmm…wait…get something from my nightstand or hmmm…let me go there…ahh…Atsumu.”

Talking while the blonde man took care of his neck and cock was pretty much impossible, as it was impossible to form coherent thoughts. Thus, he tried to push him away, but the attempt was so not really convincing that nothing happened.

“Atsumu,” he breathed out, head again falling back as his throat was attacked with soft kisses and scraping of teeth, his entire body on fire, shivering for the desire so strong it was maddening, deafening. He had to feel Atsumu inside of him, they had to… “Ahh…listen to me…” More kissing, more biting, more stroking and more rationality deserting Hinata. Seriously, he was way too good at this for his mental sanity. “Tsumu…hmm…”

“What babe?” His heart stilled a moment as he heard Atsumu calling him like that, having dreamed of it hundred times, no, thousand times, having imagined how that drawled and sensual voice of his would sound while saying it and now? Now it melted him and completely wrecked his brain.

He had to reply, he had to be lucid for at least a few seconds and then, he would be fine to be completely in Atsumu’s hands.

“Go to my nightstand and…hmm…” His mouth was shut by a deep kiss, fingers tangling with his own and pressing their connected hands against the bed sheets, a slight rocking motion giving their erections the most insane feeling and pleasure, which kept coiling and growing inside Hinata’s core, melting everything in him.

“No need, Shou,” he replied quickly as he pulled away from the kiss for a moment, staring down with desire-fogged eyes, blonde hair messy, sexily messy.

“Uhm?”

“I have it here with me, ya mean lube and condoms, right?”

At those words, they both froze at the same time, instantly, a sort of jealousy possessing them both, in particular Atsumu, who was very territorial and always in need to show they shared a special connection, that Shouyo, in a way or another, belonged to him and only to him. How come both had those things? Why Atsumu had them in his freaking bedroom? They had lived together for over a year and he couldn’t remember the man bringing home dates or even going on dates, since they had no secrets.

They stared at each other, heavy silence filling the room, completely still, until they both broke it at the same time, another usual habit of theirs: speaking at the same time and saying the same exact words.

“Why do you…?” They both asked at the same time, for then leaving the question not completed, eyes set on each other and a knowing grin formed on their mouths, foreheads touching and lips whispering to one another.

There was only one answer to that question, the only one that made sense between them, and it was the silent answer they both thought and understood.

_I wanted to use it with you. I was desperately hoping to use it with you._

And Shouyo, as they both chuckled and lost in a tender embrace, Atsumu’s lips on his forehead and then nose and back on his lips, spoke those words out aloud.

“I got that hoping to use it with you, Tsumu,” he confessed, lips stretched in a wide smile, as he finally realized they truly have been on the same page for very long time, both not simply crazy about each other, attractions so strong it was almost unbearable, but clearly in love with one another in the same deep, hopeless and silly way.

“Yer gonna kill me, Shou,” Atsumu murmured on his mouth, tip of the tongue softly teasing his lips. “Now that we have established that we’re both two hopeless idiots, let me drive ya insane and let me screw you for the entire day.” Shouyo gulped down at the greed and finality in his voice and hardened at those words. Oh, Atsumu screwing him the entire day; he couldn’t ask for anything else.

“Hmm, is that a promise?”

“It’s a challenge, baby.”

Damn, he hadn’t said that, had he? They grinned at each other in that rather freaking and fearsome way of theirs, mirroring each other in everything, and then Shouyo sank his finger in Atsumu’s hair, down to the dark root of it, claiming his mouth.

“Then do so.” He just had time to barely realize what was coming because in no time he found himself again moaning so loudly he knew everyone in the building heard him. Who cared anyway? Atsumu had wrapped his warm mouth around his cock and no way he could keep his voice down. “Ahhh…Atsuuuumuuu…” Damn, how could he be so good at everything? “How can you…”

“Be so good at everything?” He completed the sentence smirking like the fox he was, lips and tongue grazing over the sensitive hardness, making it throb so much more Shouyo really thought he would pass out.

“You’re such a sly and full of yourself teaser,” he muttered out with fingers still gripping at the blonde hair, to a point he was afraid he might rip it off. Especially when Atsumu took him once more in his mouth completely, letting him hit the back of his throat, tongue sliding over the length, hands firm and strong on his hips to keep Hinata from jerking up too much or moving around. “Oh God…” he drawled out in a strangled cry, as once more Atsumu pretty much deep-throated him.

“Thanks, ya know me so well,” he murmured with wicked voice, clearly enjoying undoing Shouyo so freaking much. “But it’s only the beginnin’ so be ready.”

“Ugh, just...just!”

“Ya so sure, babe? Because I’ve got many dirty ideas in mind, which I kept improving and working on for very long time, hm?” He pulled himself up a bit, and his face was suddenly a mere breath away from Shouyo’s, fox-like eyes devouring and promising much, much pleasure and things which drove the wing spiker out of his senses. “So, what is it, my fearless Shou? Are ya up for it?”

“Are you challenging me?” He asked, lips slightly stroking, and the reply came with a smirk that shot straight to his groin. “Because I’ve got plenty of similar ideas and thoughts.”

“Never backing down, are ya?”

“Just like you, Tsumu.”

They stared at each other another bit in thick, charged silence, the air in the bedroom dripping of their desire and need to be even closer, their breathing the only sound that could be heard. Shouyo hooked his legs around Atsumu’s and grinned in that dangerous way of his, challenging the impossibly sexy and damn-so-good-at-everything man, hands on the flawless face. They both really snapped at the same moment, always meeting half-way in everything, no matter what. Shouyo pulled the setter’s lips on his and wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside, gaining the upper hand. But just for a while, as Atsumu was obviously on fire.

“Hmm…” he moaned in his mouth as the other man had let his hands slipped on his back, dragging his nails down the skin, not too roughly yet not so gently, just as Hinata had imagined thousand times, until he reached his butt and cupped it so assertively that Shouyo bit Atsumu’s tongue at feeling how hardly it was squeezed.

“Ya little monster,” he groaned playfully, grabbing his ass even more and obviously enjoying the effect it had on Hinata. “Fuck, it feels better than I ever imagined, so round and solid and I swear I can’t wait to be inside of it.” Ugh…Atsumu seemed to have a thing for mild dirty talking and wasn’t that an unexpected turn-on and freaking sexy? Yep, it was. “What is it, Shouyo?” The way he murmured his name with both lust and true affection…it melted Hinata completely and it took time to reply, so the setter reformulated the question. “What is it?” He knew very well what the heck was going on in his mind, but, after all, he was a wicked fox.

“Tell me what you want to do to me.” The smirk forming on those lips capable of both cheesy, yet funny jokes and dirty talking sent Hinata’s heart and brain out of order. Who could function under that? Not Shouyo.

“I want ta fuck ya for the entire day, screw ya to the mattress until none of us has any breath left…is that what ya want to hear?” He nodded at the question. “Well, that’s precisely what I’m gonna do, Shouyo.”

He pulled back all at once, having Hinata untangle his legs from his, and Atsumu flipped him on his stomach with a quick and almost aggressive move. But wasn’t that exciting! His entire body shivered in more want and he bit into the pillow as he felt the man’s weight on his, the strained and definitely very big erection pressing between the globes of his ass, teeth sinking on his right shoulder. Said weight and pressure disappeared for just a moment as Atsumu grabbed something from the nightstand, right what they needed. Again, they had had the same thought and desires, both buying stuff in the hope to use with the other.

They were so perfect together, so why had they waited so long? Oh, it no longer mattered, especially as Shouyo shifted his head to the side and took in the view of Atsumu entirely naked, hard and handling a bottle of lube.

His first time with his first and only love.

Perfect…pure perfection.

Atsumu leaned over and kissed him deeply, one hand sinking in the orange hair and controlling it, but as he pulled away, the sweetness and feelings in his eyes had Shouyo’s heart completely still in its course.

“You sure about this?”

“Absolutely sure,” he replied, eyes locked together.

“Ya really want it?”

“I want you more than anything else, Tsumu,” he said, getting up and straddling the man who no longer was going to be only his partner on the court. “So, stop asking stupid questions and give me what you promised just a moment ago.” The chuckle leaving Atsumu’s mouth was both very spontaneous and a low blow to his groin.

“Yer perfect, Shouyo, in every-fucking-thing.” His hands once more grabbed his ass and lifted him a bit to let Hinata wrap the legs around his torso, losing each other in a burning kiss, until Atsumu got on his knees and placed Shouyo back on the sheets, untangling his legs and smirking. “So, now lemme have my way with ya.”

Again, Hinata found himself facing the bedsheets and he knew he was about to destroy one pillow as Atsumu once more bit into his shoulder and let a slick with lube finger tease his entrance. Ohhh…that felt sort of weird at first but as the blonde man began to whisper things in his ear, everything else dropped forgotten. He gritted his teeth as the finger pried inside, slick and gentle, Atsumu obviously careful not to hurt him. It moved around a bit and at one point, Shouyo relaxed and his eyes shot open, as the discomfort soon got obliterated by pleasure. What happened?

“Feelin’ better already, right?”

“Hmm…” was the only reply he could manage as Atsumu moved more inside of him, adding then a second one and stretching him slightly, gently and very carefully, but sending him to the other world when he trailed his warm tongue on the back of his neck, sliding down and biting the skin on his other shoulder, moving down on his back. “Ahh…Atsumu…”

“More? Always wanting more,” he mouthed on his feverish skin, obviously smirking complacent, especially when Shouyo pushed more against his hand, essentially wanting and needing more. Oh, what was Atsumu doing? He was undoing everything inside of the wing spiker, excitement and pleasure pooling in his core and coursing through his veins and limbs. He arched as the fingers moved deeper inside and a third one added, this time slightly hurting, which passed by in a second. “Yer okay?” He nodded against the pillow, impossible to talk intelligently. “You feel so good…”

After sweetly torturing him in the most entrancing and exciting way, Atsumu pulled his fingers away and Shouyo groaned out annoyed, shooting him a dark glare which was met by a lustful and very promising kiss. He just managed to catch view of the blonde man ripping open the foliage of a condom, going to roll it over his very hard shaft and so, Shouyo turned around and shoved him down, grabbing the lube bottle.

“Want to play more, babe?”

“God, I love when you call me like that and I know it’ll make you even more cocky and sly, but at this point I no longer care.” He poured some of the substance on his hand and used to coat Atsumu’s covered length, massaging it in the meantime, seeing how the half-lidded self-pleased smirk turned into a famished and fogged one, eyes closing and head dropping back while Hinata’s fingers worked more on that really thick and hard dick. He stared at it, slightly worried if it was going to fit, but the stupid doubt crushed as the setter claimed his mouth, pushing him down again. More his fingers played with his entrance, truly making sure he was going to be fine, as for a fact Atsumu knew Shouyo had never had any relationship before.

Then, he spread his thighs wide apart and held them a moment as once more they exchanged a charged look, carrying many unspoken words only them could comprehend. A smile passed by the two men, the same smile and the same feeling with it, the emotions of both palpable and electric together with their lust and desire, burning in their veins. Atsumu leaned down bracing on his left arm, letting go of one of Shouyo’s legs, keeping the other slightly up and angled in a way that was possible only with Hinata’s flexibility, lips whispering to each other, and tongue shoving in his mouth demanding and avid the exact moment he went to thrust inside of Shouyo. He bit the man’s tongue so harshly he tasted blood and his head swooned, the feeling just too much to take together with a tang of pain, because truly Atsumu was big, very big. However, he was careful, attentive but definitely demanding.

“Yer alright?” His words tickled his ear as he broke the kiss. Shouyo nodded and then wrapped the free leg around his waist and guided him to go deeper, demanding to feel Atsumu entirely inside. “You’ll kill me, Shou, you’ll kill me.” He crushed his lips on Hinata’s, grabbed his hands that were sinking in his shoulders and scratching his skin, linking their fingers together, and so thrust inside completely. “Fuuuckkk,” he groaned in his mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel incredible, so warm and tight.”

“Ahhh….” He let out in a long cry as the setter moved and thrust inside more, this time deeper, cancelling every shred of pain or discomfort, as all of Shouyo’s senses were full of Atsumu and the insane pleasure and lust triggered by him. “More!”

He wanted and needed more and Atsumu of course gave it to him, pressing their connected hands on the sheets, driving inside of him harder each time, starting more slowly and careful and increasing the rhythm as he understood Shouyo was perfectly fine, enjoying it so much he was afraid to come already and without being touched. Oh God, Atsumu was simply amazing at this! Oh God he was driving him out of mind! Especially when his very hard and pulsing cock found the right spot and Hinata came undone with such loud moan it echoed in the entire room.

“There Tsumu, oh my Goooood, thereee…ahhhh…” He wrapped his legs around Atsumu with so much strength Hinata was afraid the setter’s skin would bruise, but no way he could control himself. Not when he was taken and screwed so fiercely.

“Here, babe?” He pounded more ravenously, his eyes never letting go of Shouyo’s, intense, hungry, dark, full of so many emotions and of so much desire. He penetrated him again and then stilled inside, letting Hinata slightly grind around him, excitement having the best of him, wanting more of Atsumu, his heels sinking into the man’s back. “More? Of course, you want more.” But he remained still buried inside of him and so very slowly he moved, as if sliding out but then going back to completely sink at the deepest point, such a wicked smirk on his lips. And that smirk promised something, since he pulled out, earning a glare from Shouyo, that froze as he was flipped on his stomach. “Told ya before,” he warned him with oh-so-sensual-and-sinful voice.

Atsumu grabbed again his hands and linked their fingers tightly together, expression of his need to declare Shouyo was his and _only_ his, expression of his strong sense of territoriality, biting his right shoulder as he thrust inside Shouyo once more, so deep his hips slammed against his ass, muscular chest pressing down on his back, both sweaty and groaning out like the two wild cards they were. The penetration took quite the intense and overwhelming rhythm which caused Shouyo to be very loud, something he suspected turned Atsumu on even more, considering the fierceness of his love making, driving deeper and harder, teeth either biting his shoulders or teasing his neck with his warm tongue, sometimes whispering a bit of dirty words that got Hinata so much hard it almost hurt.

The following days, they were definitely going to both display quite the marks, be it bites or scratches.

“Atsumu…hmm…I’m…hmm…I’m about to…” No coherent words and complete sentences came out of his mind, his brain already out of order and melted. Who then needed a brain anyway?

“Me too,” he breathed on his neck, the tongue tracing it in its entire length, letting go of one hand to grab Hinata’s erection to stroke it in the most tantalizing way, because it was paired with the constant and very wild thrusting, Atsumu’s dick buried so deep inside Shouyo never thought it possible, sweat rolling down his forehead.

“More, I want more!”

And Atsumu gave him the more he wanted and needed, for he literally screwed him against the bedsheets as promised, as hard as possible, the strong body pressing him down, stroking him faster and mouthing all sort of things on his ear, until both men stopped for a moment as the orgasm reached them both, leading Atsumu to penetrate Shouyo more and harder and faster, stilling as he felt and heard Hinata coming completely undone. The pleasure was so strong he swore he saw white for a few seconds, his head spinning as the orgasm took over him, riding his entire body and concentrating then on his core and groin, his cock straining in the setter’s hand and exploding.

He must have passed out for a moment due the intensity of it, he was ready to swear it. Atsumu stiffened inside of him and stopped moving, forehead pressed against the back of his neck and suddenly giving one last powerful thrust as he also rode out the peak of his pleasure, murmuring over and over Hinata’s name.

“Shouyo…oh fuck, Shouyo.” He stilled completely as his entire body was travelled by the last tendrils of the sexual extasy, his skin warm and sweaty, heart beating fast. Atsumu collapsed on top of Hinata for a moment, breathing heavily and raggedly on his hair. “Fuck, this was out of mind,” he drawled with hoarse voice. “How da ya feel?” He kept inside of Shouyo and he didn’t want the setter to leave him, but after a few seconds Atsumu pulled out very gently and rolled to the side, pulling him in his arms.

“Yer okay, Shou?” He purred as they snuggled.

“Never felt better, it has been…ghuaahhh…so freaking intense I think I passed out,” he confessed, his voice mirroring the tiredness yet complete bliss and satisfaction. He had never had sex for about twenty-two years and now he did it with the man he most loved. Perfect, that was simply perfect. “Atsumu, you’re amazing at everything and well, you know that…”

“It was your first time,” he completed the sentence. “Pretty much same for me.”

“Uhm? Didn’t you have a girlfriend for a while in high school?”

“For a few months only until I just concentrated on volleyball and well…” He hesitated.

“What?”

“I guess we didn’t really take things in the right order, ha?”

“I don’t really care, it’s not like we ever cared about formalities or following conventional rules,” Hinata said while chuckling feeling that being in Atsumu’s arms in that moment, still sweaty and sticky after sex, messy hair, half-lidded eyes still fogged by the orgasm, and fingers caressing each other, well, was the best feeling ever.

“True that and we definitely don’t stand on ceremonies, but fuck, when we started to do acro-yoga together, after last night and such, I couldn’t take it any longer and ya did it on purpose, right my cheeky and frightening monster?” Shouyo grinned and lifted his shoulders once, gaining a beautiful laugh from the blonde man. Ah, that sounded the best. “I knew it, but I just don’t know why it took us this long, even though I can tell you I was scared of screwing things up between us and ruin things and…” Hinata pressed his lips on Atsumu’s to stop the nonsensical babbling. He could never do such thing.

“Well, you did screw something, or should I say someone?” Another spontaneous and loud laughter filled his ears, and he could only do the same, feeling way too happy not to grin like an idiot. “But it’s always the same with us and I was aware that if I did try to provoke you, maybe you’d do something and well, it worked.”

“Yah, sure as hell it worked, babe,” he agreed, leaving soft kisses on his forehead and then nose and cheeks and chin, for then pressing foreheads together. “It sure worked and I’m crazy about ya, so much you have no idea.”

“I have an idea alright, Tsumu, because I’m completely gone for you, hopelessly in love.”

“Just like me, I love you Shou, and we are two huge idiots and I think Samu will finally stop calling me a loser.” Hinata chuckled at that and a thought suddenly struck him.

“Why do I have a feeling our teammates probably placed bets on us?” Right, why did he have such idea? Curious indeed.

“Because knowing both Omi-Omi and Inunaki, I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Hey?”

“What?”

“I really like when you call me babe or baby,” Shouyo admitted again, not caring it would contribute to inflate the setter’s ego and already quite very big sense of self-confidence.

“Hmm, do ya now, _baby_?” The wing spiker rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the other guy’s arm, earning a joyous, soft chuckle. “I’m crazy about ya, Shouyo, so crazy and so in love that yer gonna be only mine.”

“Whose else should I be? And be aware the same goes for you, clear?”

“No objections whatsoever,” he murmured with a sweet smile as he stroked his lips tenderly.

“So Tsumu, what now?”

“What now?” Atsumu echoed him, a very dangerous and wicked light kindling in his warm and now darkening eyes. Ops, had Shouyo just awaked a very famished fox? Was he even trying to complain about that? “Now, round two, because I’m far from satisfied and I know it’s the same for ya.” Hinata swallowed down at first and then pushed Atsumu flat on the bed, going to straddle him. He took his mouth for another mind-screwing kiss and the setter growled loudly, hands finding his ass and fondling it strongly. Atsumu had a thing for his butt, right? “Hmm, I like this, aggressive and fearless Shouyo,” he murmured with such sexy and arousing bedroom voice Hinata got hard instantly. “Let’s just quickly refresh ourselves and then yer gonna be all mine.”

Yep, indeed Hinata Shouyo had awaked a very famished and wild fox and he had absolutely nothing to complain about. In fact, he couldn’t be happier and more satisfied, because it perfectly matched with the way he felt. Not to mention another essential detail; it hadn’t been only for Atsumu.

Nope, because Shouyo realised that the same hungry, insatiable, wild monster inside of him had just been awakened.


	2. Round two

“Hmm…A-Atsumu you said we would refresh ourselves.”

“We are doin’ it, since we got a bit sticky and stuff,” Atsumu drawled right on Shouyo’s ear, both arms strongly snaking around his boyfriend’s torso – didn’t the word boyfriend sound the best? Yah it fucking did – minding even the smallest distance and space between them. Skin on skin, both still slightly sweaty and beyond excited, impossible to describe how much the blonde setter loved that.

They had danced around each other for what? Over a year? Nope, much more than that. Basically, since Shouyo joined the MSBY, a special connection forming at once and developing in what was mutual attraction. Atsumu knew very well he had lost big time because he had been the first one falling in love, finding every little excuse to be around the shorter guy, touching him casually but with purpose, testing his limits and till where he could push; and he could dare further and further, the affection and closeness being reciprocated fully not long after. He had chased Shouyo a bit and he couldn’t care less about it, because what mattered was right then in his hands and arms.

“You’re distracting me, and we are not exactly doing what you said before.”

“Babe, I just wanted to get ya less sticky and more comfortable, because where is the use in really gettin’ all fresh ‘nd nice? I’m gonna mess ya up again and ‘til none of us can stand straight, so yah,” he purred against Shouyo’s neck, pulling him even closer, his chest pressing on the naked back, feeling the muscles, seeing the guy’s expression reflected in the mirror in front of them. Which totally looked hot as fuck and gave plenty of interesting suggestions to Atsumu.

“Tsumu, you’re terrible!” There was an attempt at sounding serious in there, but it failed as Hinata’s lips stretched in a wide smile and he turned around, facing him.

“And ya love it, hmm?”

“You are looking at us in the mirror, aren’t you?”

The reply came with a lopsided smirk and half-lidded glance that spoke for thousand words, clearly leaving Shouyo speechless and sucking in a breath, fingers trailing from his forearms to his shoulders, wanting, tasting his warm skin and muscles, memorizing them, enjoying the touching, melting against him. They stared at each other in complete silence and they could hear each other swallowing down, their ragged breathing that accelerated together with their heartbeats, eyes drilling into their souls and feasting in their desire. Something agitated in the eyes of his incredibly sexy partner – no longer only on the court, he liked the sound of it, and he was going to repeat it until one of them would grow sick of hearing it – and a very stirring light flickered in there, enthralling him completely.

Shouyo let his fingers wander his shoulders and arms, then trailing down on his chest, slowly caressing his neck, thumbs stroking Atsumu’s lips and then sinking in his hair, eyes following them as in trance. The setter was so aroused by such intimate and yearning touch that he was afraid his heart would soon give in; breathing almost hurt as he couldn’t get enough oxygen at such pace, and blood was about to turn him deaf for how loudly it pounded in his head and veins. Shouyo pulled his hair, lips reaching for his throat and leaving a warm trail there, then meeting his lobe and teasing it with his teeth, while he still kept Atsumu in place by holding his hair and pressing his body on him. Their erections stroked together and the sound leaving the blonde man’s mouth had nothing of human.

“You’re so hot, Tsumu, so handsome that really, I can’t stop touching you, somehow still not sure we really are here,” he murmured on his ear, pulling back to stare at him. “I mean, I know we’re here, but it feels almost surreal, know what I mean?”

The setter grabbed Shouyo’s hands bringing them around his back and chased for his mouth, sealing those soft lips with such deep kiss the shorter guy gripped his sides strongly, seeking for support.

“We’re here, Shou, and it’s very real,” he replied with a tender smile, rubbing their noses together and making his partner chuckle, the sound so beautiful it reminded of the lightness and joy brought by a fuurin during a nicely warm day of summer, a soft breeze passing by. “And we are two idiots in love.” His gorgeous and obviously very happy boyfriend laughed loudly, nodding and being the one brushing the tips of their noses together.

Atsumu knew he was completely wrapped around Shouyo’s smaller and callouses fingers, and he couldn’t give a fuck about it. In fact, he actually liked that feeling, because he would do absolutely anything for him; Shou just had to ask and Atsumu would say yes, to anything, no matter what. As long as it didn’t entail leaving or hurting him.

“You’re still looking at us in the mirror!” Ops, caught red-handed, but blame that very hot and round ass staring back at him from the reflection. Would a normal person resist it? Nope and Atsumu couldn’t really consider himself completely normal.

“And what if I am lookin’ at us in the mirror? Ya look so fucking sexy, Shou,” he calmly said staring at those warm and right then wide eyes, enjoying seeing how his words aroused his boyfriend, almost tasting his lust. “I like seein’ my hands on yer ass and it feels amazing.” His hands travelled down Hinata’s back slowly and grabbed his ass, a smirk appearing on his mouth at seeing the guy swallowing down and widening his eyes even more, unconsciously leaning into the setter and grinding against his hardness.

Atsumu broke the trance the orange-haired guy’s eyes put him through and let his eyes fall on the mirror, seeing his fingers folding said round globes and he groaned out at the view of it, Shouyo’s neck showing a couple of marks, courtesy of his teeth and avid lips, and same for his shoulders, since he had sunk his fangs there, revelling in the moans they pulled out from his partner. The sweetest music ever.

“How about a quickie here?” He suggested as his eyes still trailed at their reflection, both naked and wrapped around each other, bright orange hair contrasting with his blonde one. “Ah fuck, Shou…” He hissed as lips and teeth found his neck and attacked it, nails scraping his scalp and then guiding their mouths together, tongue searching for one another and losing in their twisting, nipping, pecking, teasing and dancing together. Gods, Shouyo was going to kill him if he kissed him more like that, pushing so deeply and grinding so sensually he knew his brain had left for good.

“How about this instead?”

He had no time to realize what was about to happen because Shouyo disappeared from his view in a super quick move and then Atsumu shut his eyes closed, as his fingers sank deep in messy orange hair, possibly bordering to a painful point, but he couldn’t help it. A long groan followed by quite the stream of dirty words echoed in the bathroom while Shouyo’s mouth completely took his dick and wrapped his lips around it, slithering them up and then down, drawing the length with his warm and wet tongue, so skilfully Atsumu had to close his eyes shut and control what came over him. Oh fuck…those lips usually grinning wide and cheering loudly when playing volleyball felt so freaking good the setter thought he would lose it soon.

Warm, strong, downright sinfully wet and way too skilled – good thing he knew with final certainty Shouyo never had anyone else aside him or he would consider hunting down some scrubs – and obviously enjoying too much seeing the mess they made out of him. Atsumu was gone between blinding pleasure, groans, fingers fisting orange hair, control about to snap as he tried not to thrust too greedily inside that hot mouth. But said control said fuck-off as soon as Shouyo twisted his tongue around his cock wickedly, pulled back and then at once engulfed him entirely, in fact deep-throating him.

Control? What the hell was that? Who needed it?

“Fuck, Shou!” And that was when he took command over the situation and stilled his boyfriend’s head, just thrusting inside his mouth and feeling going insane at hearing the moans coming from the throat and reverberating against his erection, Shouyo’s hands digging into his hips as telling him to go wilder. His eyes shot open and he saw all in the mirror, very stupid idea he might have added. The orange head was there at his groin level, taking all of him, muscular and marked back arched, round ass Atsumu couldn’t wait to grab, bite and slap, in full display. He swallowed down and found a shred of control, the last one he had. “Wait, wait a moment.”

“Don’t stop,” his crazy cheeky monster obviously said and there was a subtle challenge bordering to an order dancing in his eyes and lingering in the tone of his voice. “Atsumu, don’t stop.”

“I’m about to lose it,” he admitted, and he had swallowed down again as Shouyo breathed over his dick and oh-so-very-slowly drew its length with his tongue. “This doesn’t help,” he warned him.

“I’m not trying to help,” teased the guy who was about to kill Atsumu at the age of twenty-three. “I’m trying to get what I want.”

“And yer damn good at that,” he hissed out strained and digging his fingers more into that orange mess, trying to pull him back, but Shouyo wasn’t someone to control or restrict, and obviously did what he was set to, which was breaking Atsumu’s last drop of sanity and control. To think that only a couple of hours ago they were just normal teammates and flatmates. Normal? Has anything between the two of them ever been normal? Nope, not a chance. “Yer sure ya want this? Because I ain’t goin’ ta take it slow and easy later.”

“Why should I want that?” More wet and hot tongue on his erection, more teasing and greedy smiles on those apparently innocent lips that in fact had nothing to do with innocence. He lapped at his tip and Atsumu’s eyes rolled back, his body feeling boneless and standing up just by mere luck. He was so hard it was basically painful and that mouth breathing over it and playing with the tongue was just too much to take, heart hammering in his chest and blood coursing as if in a frenzy.

They stared at each other for a moment in utter and very thick silence and it was like they communicated just with their eyes, understanding one another perfectly. Atsumu obviously let Shouyo do what he wanted, and he could just look at the orange head bobbing back and forth in a complete trance, until once more he let his glance wander to the mirror. Fuck, that was so hot and again, instinct and lust took over. He knew Shouyo wasn’t going to mind it, in fact having openly asked for it, so Atsumu tightened the grip of his boyfriend’s hair and controlled his head, using his mouth as he pleased and thrusting inside just like they both craved for. Fuck, this was insane, so good he wasn’t going to last very long, especially when his eyes dropped on Shouyo’s face and a taunting expression met him.

Pure challenge and he grabbed it.

“Hmm….” The other moaned around him as he quickened the pace, nails by then scratching the setter’s sides and sliding on his lower back, pulling him further inside and deeper and oh Gods, Atsumu lost it as Shouyo lapped him a few times.

“Shouyo…”

“Hmm…” was the reply reverberating in the bathroom.

But Atsumu decided that he wasn’t going to let him have it, like he always did for everything else, as another idea crossed his mind and he wanted that. Thus, he stilled, and a glare was thrown at him, which mellowed at once as he met his smirk.

“Get up,” he ordered and Shouyo complied to it without any protest or question. “I want somethin’ else.” With that, he turned his boyfriend around and had him facing the mirror, guiding his hands on its cold surface, palms pressing against it. “Ya turned me on too much and I warned ya.”

“What do you want?” Oh, Shou desired the same and Atsumu could only grin at that, the two of them always in sync. The blonde man blindly searched in a drawer right beside the sink, eyes still locked on the mirror and looking at brown ones returning the same exact expression, excitement visible on both faces. He probably found what he was looking for and placed it on the sink, Shouyo glancing at that.

“You had it also here?”

“Do ya have the slightest idea how lon’ I have been gone for ya?”

“Just as long as I’m gone for you?”

“We both know I fell first and possibly way earlier than ya.”

“What do you mean, Tsumu?”

“Before you joined the Black Jackals,” he admitted, no longer caring if he sounded a lost and very sappy case. Who cared anyway? Not him. Shouyo’s mouth opened in a cute small “o” and his eyes blinked, cheeks reddening as the strangest things could bring out the shyness in him, like hearing about Atsumu’s feelings. “But as I said before, we’re here now and that’s all that matters, hmm?” He took the small bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, going to simply tease Shouyo’s entrance and no more than that.

“Ahhh…Atsumu…” His head dropped down and his back made the most sensual twist, goosebumps travelling his arms. The blonde man’s fingers gently played with Hinata’s entrance, mindful not to be too forward or to cause any discomfort and he could see the guy enjoying it. One slipped inside and they both moaned at the feeling of it, the hotness shooting straight to Atsumu’s core and cock. Gods, he was so hard he soon had to screw his Shou or he was going to have major issues.

But not yet, he just wanted to enjoy this a bit longer, drink the view of his impossibly sexy and stirring boyfriend, study the curves of his back, the way his muscles shifted as another finger slipped inside, the sounds he let out, terribly sensual and provoking. The taller man pulled both fingers out and the most adorably annoyed growl left his partner’s lips. He loved hearing him so greedy and ravenous.

Shouyo stood there with palms against the mirror and ass out all to Atsumu’s content, the setter’s insatiable hands grabbing it and enjoying its firmness, sinking his fingers in the globes and rolling his eyes in pleasure. Fuck, he was so round, and the skin was so soft…he stared at his hands avidly folding it in a complete hypnosis, until his boyfriend’s voice broke the daze with the sexiest little moan.

“Hmm…Tsumu, you have a big thing for my butt, don’t you?”

He noticed that? Oh well, didn’t take a genius, he guessed, considering he has been touching, grabbing it, biting it and whatnot since his control snapped after the acro-yoga session.

“I sure have a huge thing for your perfectly edible ass, Shou,” he murmured on the shorter guy’s ear, leaning closer and pressing his erection on said mind-screwing ass, fingers hungrily seizing it, lips teasing the right ear, eyes enjoying the flushed and very much hazed expression on Atsumu’s partner. Shouyo closed his eyes a moment and his lips opened a bit without letting out any sound, but the way he wriggled around Atsumu’s erection was enough to understand what was going on in his mind and body.

“You sure do.” Oh, was he being a naughty little monster? Yah, he sure was, and the blonde man chuckled more wickedly, attracting Shouyo’s attention at once. “What, baby?” Ah fuck, he called him baby and Atsumu risked dropping on his knees at the sound of it, but instead he mastered his attitude and smirked more.

“I sure have a huge thin’ for yer ass, or maybe shoulda say two huge things, hmm?” At those words, he pressed his dick more into Shouyo and yanked him back completely, making him feel what he effectively meant with his well-crafted pun. As his boyfriend’s eyes widened in what was a mixture of shyness, shock and well, downright hot awareness, he chuckled like the sly fox everyone described him to be.

“Atsumu!” The orange-haired guy gasped, flushing more and slightly turning around, but there was mostly amusement on his face and lips, which widened in a coy smile. Didn’t Atsumu live for these moments? When his Shouyo pretty much complimented him in such indirect yet open way?

“Ain’t that true?” However, he teased and the other chuckled first embarrassed, but then twisted more around to grab Atsumu’s head with his left hand and crush their lips together, wasting no time in shoving his tongue inside. They kissed so hungrily they both groaned sounding like two feral animals and they managed to bite each other, feeling their teeth.

“Very true, Tsumu,” Shouyo breathed on his lips, grinding more against him.

Oh fuck, Atsumu was so gone and out of order and his hand moved before he could connect his brain that already jumped out of the window bidding sayonara forever. It slapped the right part of Shouyo’s ass, feeling the sturdiness of the muscles and the sound so arousing Atsumu got possibly harder, if that was still physically achievable. Fuck, that felt great and the gasp coming from his partner brought him back to his senses, their eyes meeting through the reflection in the mirror. He hadn’t minded one bit. Perfect, everything in Shouyo was perfect and a match made in Heaven for Atsumu. The orange-haired guy widened his eyes with already very dilated pupils and licked his lips, gaze so intense it felt as if devouring the blonde man.

“Too hard, babe?” He teased a bit, massaging the slapped part and stroking his hardness against that freaking hot ass.

“Do it again.” An order, as simple as that, and it provoked the setter so much his hand once more reacted faster than he thought. “Ahhh…Tsumu you’re terrible and the problem is that I love it.”

“I don’t see any problem in this,” he said with every ounce of lust and desire he had for his Shouyo. “And you’re pretty much the terrible and cheeky monster yourself, so…” He left it there hanging and the other guy once more turned around to claim his mouth, so fiercely he swore blood could be tasted in his mouth, teeth biting and then moving on Atsumu’s neck, leaving quite the visible mark.

Enough, he couldn’t take it any longer.

“I want ya here and now,” he demanded on Shouyo’s mouth and the other guy nodded, fingers buried in the blonde hair. “Are you completely sure? I’ve got no condoms here and ya hafta tell me if ya mind it and you know I’m completely healt…hmm…” Shouyo had effectively shut him up with another deep and mind-blowing kiss, nails scraping his scalp as fingers painfully pulled his hair.

Well, that sure was a good method to shut Atsumu up and Shou seemed to have become a skilled master in it.

“Shut up, Tsumu, I know you like the back of my hand, so seriously, no need to explain anything or ask me stupid questions.” The expression grew more serious and piercing at once, wrapping invisible fingers around the setter’s heart, holding it tight and with definite control. “You know I trust you completely and in everything.” Atsumu could only nod and return the same kind of kiss, searching for the lube in the meanwhile and making a bit of a mess on the floor as he poured some on his fingers and on Shouyo’s ass. They could clean later.

He made sure the shorter guy was ready and then thrust inside, still kissing and thanking his boyfriend’s amazing flexibility, a long groan escaping his mouth the same moment a loud moan left Shouyo’s lips, pulling back from the kiss. A silent glance and again mouths crushed together, tongues avidly twisting and tangling and fighting for control.

Fuck, fuck, fuck…feeling Shouyo without anything was on a completely different level and he was so fucking warm and tight Atsumu had to keep a firm leash on his lust, because no way he would explode so soon. But the same overwhelming pleasure took over also his boyfriend, because he broke the kiss to turn around facing the mirror, meeting Atsumu in every thrust, a demand for more each time.

“Gods, Tsumu…this is just…ahhh…ammmhhha...amazing,” he hissed out as a particular hard and strong stroke got him, penetrating very deeply. “Hmm, there babe!”

“Here?” He taunted more and gave what he was asked for, being very generous and quite intense in thrusting inside his boyfriend, because he knew Shouyo could take it and, most importantly, it was what he had demanded Atsumu to do.

“Oh Goooddddd!” Shou moved around him in such sensual way for a moment the setter stopped from doing anything and just stared at his partner’s way of grinding around, how his back arched and the expression of pure abandon on his gorgeous face. Atsumu’s fingers dug into Shouyo’s side and thrust into him very deeply, keeping there and almost coming at feeling how warm, tight, and perfect his fearless hungry monster was. “Don’t stop,” He ordered more and of course the setter followed his demands, for then pulling out. “Why would you do that?” It was more a feral snarl than a question, but Atsumu turned him around and pulled him up, strong legs promptly snaking around his waist. “Like this?” Shouyo asked with renewed wickedness, but the blonde man just smirked and shook his head.

“Bed, babe, because I want ya ta ride me,” he said, simple as that.

“Bed!” Was the expected reply, and they managed to walk back to Atsumu’s bedroom – which was definitely going to become their bedroom considering they both seemed to like it best – and it wasn’t very easy. He blindly stepped around remembering the apartment’s planimetry by heart, because Shouyo was a very distracting subject. He had his fingers buried in his blonde hair and his tongue doing all sort of insane and mind-blowing things in his mouth, very muscular thighs wrapped around his waist and giving Atsumu plenty of extra dirty ideas.

He was a lost case, wasn’t he? He decided he couldn’t care less about it.

They stumbled on the bed and at once Shouyo went to straddle the setter, who actually stopped him. The orange-haired guy glared at him and Atsumu laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the bedroom.

“Honestly, yer such a greedy monster, Shou, and I love it,” he confessed, seeing his words soothed his partner’s expression, “but let me admire ya a bit, hmm?”

His fingers linked with Shouyo’s and pressed him flat against the sheets, Atsumu going to sit back on his heels, just letting his eyes roam over the other guy’s naked body. He had to touch him, yah, just looking wasn’t enough. So, his hands went on Hinata’s sides, slowly travelling them, moving lower where they met with the groin, even more leisurely tracing the lines of his very defined abdominals, wondering at the fact the shorter guy always had sexily tanned skin, as he loved basking in the sun. 

“You are the most beautiful and fucking sexy person on this world, Shou,” Atsumu murmured, still touching him without getting enough of it, seeing how it affected his boyfriend, who was visibly shivering, breathing having increased, lips slightly parted and eyes completely trailed on him. “For sure the most gorgeous and hottest cheeky monster for me.” The other chuckled a bit and went to cup the setter’s face with both hands, pulling him down, lips barely whispering to each other.

“You’re a smooth talker, baby, and I love it.”

“Just sayin’ the truth,” he answered with a wink, suddenly surprising Shouyo by rolling them over, having the shorter guy on top of him. “This is what ya want, hmm? Me screwing ya while yer riding me, ain’t that so?” The answer was given by a lustful kiss and his dick being completely engulfed by Shouyo’s warmth, making his eyes roll back because feeling him without anything in between was overpowering almost on a dangerous level. “Are ya okay?” He managed to ask as their lips parted for crushing together yet again.

“Never felt better,” he murmured on his lips, a wide grin sporting on his mouth.

They linked hands once more and Atsumu pushed him up, so that Shouyo was straddling him in the sexiest possible way, angled such as he could feel his hardness completely buried inside Shouyo and meeting him with every thrust of hips. Fuck, it was so powerful and overwhelming that it didn’t take long for them. The shorter guy moved his hips in a hypnotizing way, slightly going in circles and allowing Atsumu deeper each time, long groans and moans leaving his lips as the thrusts went harder, by then the setter having his hands solidly on Shouyo’s ass, guiding him in the movements and simply enjoying touching that round and mind-blowing ass, which he was taking quite fiercely.

His boyfriend leaned down a bit to search for his mouth and they kissed, which only prompted them to go rougher, as kissing was apparently something that served to trigger them in bed, their tongues always fighting over for control, twisting, trying to escape, sucking each other, teeth teasing and biting a bit, hums and moans losing and confusing with one another’s. Shouyo broke it and pulled back, riding Atsumu by then with such abandon they both were gone in their own private ecstasy of senses and desire, bodies shivering with pleasure and eyes locked together. He went to fist Shouyo’s hardness and followed the same rhythm of his thrusting as he moved his hand on it, seeing it completely undid the orange-haired guy.

Fuck, he was so beautiful when completely taken by pleasure and Atsumu couldn’t stop staring at him, penetrating more and more, deeper and harder each other, feeling Shouyo moving around him and vibrating, hands pressed on his chest, mouth open and letting out the most delicious sounds.

“Atsuuummuu…ahhh…”

“What baby?” Fuck, he loved calling him like that.

“There…hmmm…oh God…I’m…”

“Fuck…same, Shou.” Because there was no way he could last any longer as Shouyo began to move more wildly, nails sinking in the setter’s skin and leaving long scratches, then trailing on his shoulders. He moved down on Atsumu and bit him in the spot right between his neck and shoulder, causing the blonde man to groan out as the slight pain spiked the sexual pleasure at impossible to describe levels. They were both crazy and wasn’t that simply perfect? “Fuck!” He swore out, because the wet tongue followed the naughty teeth and then the lips moved on his ear.

“Take me harder, babe,” he whispered in a breath and Atsumu heard his own control breaking in thousand pieces.

He rolled them over, earning a surprised gasp from Shouyo, but gave him no time to say anything since their mouths sealed together, and the setter was on top of the shorter guy, still buried deep inside of him and restlessly thrusting. Atsumu pulled away from the kiss and moved on his knees, standing on them and slipping his hands under his boyfriend’s ass, pulling his hips up toward him, shoulders pressed against the bedsheets. Oh, he loved that position.

“Ahhh!! Atsumu!” He smirked at hearing that, because he had angled his penetration in a way to reach the deepest possible point and it was about to drive his beloved Shou out of mind, just as he was about to also follow. “This is amazing, you’re so amazing! Oh God…Hmmm…”

Shouyo was very vocal in bed and it only turned him on more. But nothing prepared Atsumu at the view of his super sexy and hot boyfriend wrapping his hand around his own cock and stroking it while Atsumu took him.

At that point, they both lost it completely and after a few impossibly deep and hard thrusts, they both reached another powerful and mind-shattering orgasm, right at the same time, pleasure coursing so fast and wild in their bodies they felt dizzy, Atsumu’s heart hammering out of control and his breathing ragged, eyes wide open as he stared at Shouyo riding over the insane pleasure, body twisting and back arching up, his lips calling for his name in long moans.

“Ahhh…Atsuuumuuu!”

Fuck! Fuck, this was insane and…

“Ah, Shouyo,” he groaned as the last thrust got him in almost a second orgasm, stilling inside of his boyfriend and then collapsing on top of him, both having their chests moving up and down in heavy breathing, none of them moving for a couple of seconds. That had been insane and so strong he was afraid they would pass out. Moving right then was not a possibility.

At one point, Shouyo let one hand move on Atsumu’s head, caressing his hair unconsciously and sort of purring against it, feeling his lips forming a smile against the setter’s forehead.

“Atsumu, this was stronger than before,” he exhaled, sounding tired but wonderfully satisfied, emotions the blonde man entirely reciprocated.

“I know, I thought I was about to pass out…yer simply incredible, Shouyo.” The other guy softly chuckled and kept caressing the blonde hair, humming more, a sound so beautiful and soothing that Atsumu’s eyes closed for a few seconds, simply revelling in it, and snuggling closer. “Yer okay?”

“Very much so and really, you’re so amazing at this, like in everything else, but don’t know, in this it’s different and I am not sure how to express it, sorry.”

“No need to try explaining it, because I get what you want to say, believe me.”

They remained in each other’s arms for another bit, sweaty, sticky but happily satisfied and still feeling the lingering shivers of the pleasure, both cuddling and smiling, until they decided it was better to wash up, Shouyo in particular needing it.

“Shower?” He proposed and the other guy nodded and grinned.

“Together?”

“Of course, ya think I’d let ya shower alone? Not a chance.”

*****

“Showering together wasn’t the smartest idea,” Shouyo playfully chided his boyfriend, internally cheering, bouncing up and down, and screaming at how that word sounded in his mind, simply perfect. Boyfriend…Atsumu and he were finally in a relationship that went over being just partners on the court and very good friends. He grinned, beyond humanly possible happiness, and beamed even more as Atsumu wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on the shoulder.

“And why wasn’t that a good idea? Because we ended up doing it once more under the shower? But that was hot and anyway, it’s yer fault for being too damn sexy, especially with wet hair.” Hinata scoffed and poked the setter’s nose. “Hey, what did I say wrong?”

“Blaming it on me is unfair,” he teased at the not really sulking blonde man, who in fact chuckled and nuzzled his neck, tickling him with his hair. “Stop it, it’s ticklish!”

“Oh? Did I discover another weak spot, on top of the many I found out earlier?”

“You’re terrible!” He laughed out, while Atsumu stopped teasing him with his nose and just hugging him more tightly. Shouyo suspected the taller man would be the very affectionate, cuddly, and slightly clingy boyfriend, and he loved it with all himself, because it was just what Hinata needed, and always longed for it since he started to fall for the incredibly handsome and talented setter. “What do you want to do?”

“How about dinner and, just for tonight, easy-peasy take away? I feel like havin’ Pad Thai or Green Curry.” Uhm, so Thai cuisine? Well, sometimes Atsumu liked to try different dishes and Hinata prepared Brazilian recipes in some occasions. “And then we could really try to watch the anime Kenma-kun suggested, since last night none of us paid attention to it.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yer fault, babe, always yer fault,” he joked more, arms secured around Shouyo, as if afraid of letting go, a feeling the shorter guy understood all too well. “But jokes aside, it seemed interesting, so we should watch it paying attention, and you didn’t answer; is Thai good for you? If not, we can order somethin’ else or I could cook, not that I really feel like it, but I’d do it for ya.”

One of the most adorable things about Atsumu? He was capable of saying very cheesy lines that in fact he meant and were downright cute and romantic, just like in that instance.

“I’m starving so I won’t be picky about food and this time it’s your responsibility!” At his words, the blonde setter burst out laughing, burying his face in Shouyo’s orange hair, and breathing the smell of the shampoo.

“You know what? I’d still go for it,” Atsumu shamelessly declared and Hinata was hundred percent sure he had awakened a _very_ famished fox. Oh well, nothing to complain about it, they both had pretty much endless stamina and, to be fair, he also would still go for it, because Tsumu was way too amazing at that and so many different positions to try and…he had to stop thinking about that.

“Food first,” he pointed out as if scolding himself, because his stomach was grumbling so much, he was afraid to pass out soon. They had to grab a snack from the kitchen before dinner, because their hunger was close to starvation; they had burned a lot of energy and really Atsumu was wild, very intense, and never getting tired in bed.

“Agreed, I’ll call.” He took his phone and they quickly checked the take-away app they used when feeling lazy.

The delivery took short and Shouyo couldn’t be happier. While they waited though, he received a message from Bokuto, asking them whether they felt like going out with him and Akaashi-san, since he was in Osaka and there was a movie they wanted to watch. He replied Atsumu and he would just stay at home watching something and relaxing, for they were waiting for their food and laziness took over them; Shouyo realized too late it all sounded very couple-like and of course, the phone rang at once.

“Bokuto,” he told Atsumu with a slightly apologetic expression and his boyfriend just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“So, answer it, or else that chaotic owl won’t let us peacefully enjoy dinner once it arrives.”

“You don’t mind it, right?”

“Shou, Bokkun already knows about our mutual feelings, given he listened to me countless times, just as I am sure he listened ta ya as many times, hmm?” Hinata could only nod at that, blushing as he realized what he just admitted. “So, answer the call and we will be done with it.” He grinned and then cracked a very devilish smirk. “Just be ready to deal with the fact that everyone in the team will hear about this, because we both know how Bokkun is, right?”

“Fine by me, Tsumu, not that I plan to keep it secret or so,” Shouyo replied calmly, seeing his words got the setter’s full attention. “I wouldn’t be able to hide it, I wouldn’t like it,” he made clear and he was rewarded by the most handsome and sweet smile ever. 

“Same, babe, no way I’m hiding this. Scrubs need to know yer mine.”

“Jealous Atsumu is really cute,” Hinata teased, pecking the tip of his nose, and going to answer the call, since the phone kept ringing, ringing, and ringing.

“Just answer the damn call, will ya?” The blonde man scoffed, blushing as being called cute made him shy. Ghwaaaah!! Adorable, completely, and terribly adorable!

_“Hey Bokuto-san!”_

_“Hey, hey, hey Hinata! What took you so long to reply? Are you and Tsum Tsum busy doing something and maybe, as Keiji suggested, I should have not called?”_ Atsumu face-palmed and then laughed, sprawling long on the couch, and resting his head on Shouyo’s thighs. Yep, very cuddly boyfriend. So adorable!

_“No, we just ordered dinner and we’re waiting for it, sorry we cannot join you for the movies, but maybe next weekend if Akaashi-san will be here?”_

_“That’s great, Hinata, because yes, Kaashi will be here also next weekend and he’ll stay over a bit more since he needs to follow a mangaka based here in Osaka, isn’t that amazing? He can come watch our training sometimes and be there in person for our next game! I’ll score so many points,”_ he enthusiastically cheered, Atsumu still shaking with laughter and massaging his forehead, knowing what that entailed for him as setter. Bokuto could be another demanding spiker, but Atsumu never once complained and always gave them all the tosses they wanted. _“But hey, so what’s up with you and Tsum Tsum, you sound very cosy,”_ he fired out and Shouyo heard the faint voice of Akaashi scolding him with a “Koutaro…”.

_“Well, how to put it,”_ Hinata began, stumbling on his words and not sure how to phrase it properly. Atsumu grinned at him and motioned to just say it directly without thinking about it too much. After all, it was Bokuto. _“So yes, we sort of talked,”_ at that the blonde setter pffff-ed and pressed a hand on his mouth not to laugh too loudly, since Shouyo playfully slapped his arm, _“and well, we finally…well, yep, we’re together.”_

_“Oh, that’s great, Hinata! I am so happy for you two! Finally, the entire team couldn’t wait for that. Did you hear, Keiji? Hinata and Tsum Tsum are now together like us, so we can go on double dates, isn’t that amazing?”_ Hinata heard Akaashi replying in his usual calm and levelled fashion, saying only “yes, Kou, very amazing”, but Shouyo knew he meant it in all honesty. _“So, I believe on Monday Inunaki and Omi-kun will want to know the details.”_

_“Uhmm? Why so?”_

_“Oh, nothing, nothing, but hey, so enjoy dinner and don’t stay up too late doing stuff, tomorrow is Sunday yes, but Monday we’ll have a tough training and I’m going to compete with you to see who of us will score more, because Tsum Tsum cannot be too partial now, right? Kaashi, did I use the word partial correctly?”_ At that Atsumu rolled his eyes and shook his head, breathing out a “chaotic and annoying owl”, not actually meaning it, since he was in fact very fond of all his teammates, even Sakusa-san. _“Well, Keiji is telling me to let you go and say hi, we will do something together next weekend, right?”_ Shouyo looked first at Atsumu, who nodded and lifted his shoulders, as to say to give up and just go for it. Bokuto-san would have insisted anyway, so giving in was the easiest way out.

_“Sure! Next weekend then and say hi to Akaashi-san from us!”_

_“Alright and Hinata, I’m really happy for you two, see you on Monday!”_

_“Thank you, Bokuto-san,”_ he softly replied, knowing his lips were stretched in a very wide smile.

Somehow the call with Bokuto only served to increase his good mood even more, bouncing enthusiastically to the door when food arrived, the delivery guy studying him with a suspicious expression as probably Shouyo looked too hyper and joyful, Atsumu right on his tail and glaring back at the guy as he paid for the delivery.

Yep, jealous and territorial Tsumu was very cute.

They successfully managed to watch four episodes of the anime Kenma suggested and that was because they were busy with food, since already at the fourth one, the cuddling had kicked up a notch. Uhm well, maybe a few notches, considering they were both sprawled on the long couch, Atsumu spooning him from behind, lips on Hinata’s neck and right hand wandering under the t-shirt. The wisest and most obvious decision they took was to switch the TV off and go to bed, trying to remind themselves to avoid going too crazily, and just because the following days they were going to have training.

As expected, they chose Atsumu’s bedroom as their bedroom, and Shouyo realized that falling asleep beside him was one the best things ever happening in his life, just like the feeling of waking up with the setter either in his arms or spooning Hinata from behind. Or like enjoying breakfast together and kissing while cooking, music playing in the kitchen, or sharing showers together.

Yep, being in a relationship with Atsumu was just perfect.

MONDAY MORNING AT TRAINING:

Shouyo and Atsumu arrived at training together, nothing different in their usual routine, but as they stepped in the locker room, they knew the whole team was aware of their situation and the annoying conceited grins on Inunaki’s and the captain’s faces, not to mention the grimaces on Omi-Omi’s one, had the blonde setter call for all his little patience. His wonderful and brightly smiling boyfriend seemed unaffected by it, greeting everyone in the usual sunny and lively way, as always being extra polite with Meian-san and Oliver Barnes, loudly talking with Bokkun and grinning at Thomas, the two of them sometimes speaking in English.

Bokuto of course had shared the news as expected and, truth be told, both guys were fine with it, already mentally prepared and however, definitely not going to hide it. What was the point in keeping it secret? It’s true they hadn’t been exactly subtle with their flirting and being together all the time, so whatever. The team could suck it up and, by the look of it, they actually were more than okay with their relationship, happy about it and well, relieved. Why was that? Damned if he knew. He observed them and then shrugged his shoulders, deciding to let it go.

Atsumu removed his jumper and t-shirt and let them drop on the bench, ready to change in training clothes, Shouyo energetically chatting with Bokkun about the movie the opposite hitter went to watch with Akaashi-kun, still sitting while wearing a hoodie, their eyes meeting sometimes and beaming at each other, the tangible joy impossible to either restrain or hide. Then again, why should he have done so? They had solved a sound year of repressed sexual tension and managed to finally get down to business and be together. And they got down to business _many_ , satisfying times. Now, Atsumu could claim Shouyo as his to everyone and they could stop being so damn touchy-feely with his boyfriend.

As the blonde setter went to grab another t-shirt from his bag, searching through it given that obviously the freaking piece of clothing was at the bottom – because why would things be found easily at first, right? – a screech pierced through the entire locker room and screw it, did Inunaki really have to holler like a wild animal being strangled or hit by a car?

“Wan-san, what the heck?” He asked turning around and glaring at him, mimicking to massage his ears. The guy was short but freaking loud-mouthed.

“You ask me what the heck, Miya?” Atsumu arched his brows not getting what the libero was going mental about, index finger pointing at him and grossed-out expression plastered on his face. Something wrong with his hair? Impossible, the setter always looked hot and his hair always was perfectly styled. Shouyo confirmed it right before leaving their apartment. “What the hell is that? Did you even see your freaking back? What the hell have you two done? We got it, you finally put us all out of your sexually repressed misery, but damn Miya, really? Look at your back and neck! Have some shame, will you?”

“Shame and Miya don’t go together,” Omi-Omi grunted out and Atsumu just scowled at him, offended by such untrue statement.

“Look at your back and neck!” Inunaki insisted.

His back and neck? He went to ask what he was blabbing about but then he got it.

Oh…that!

Fuck.

Well fuck indeed, Atsumu had completely forgotten while still wrapped in his happy bubble made of Shouyo and volleyball.

Shou and he had quite the wild weekend, in particular again on Sunday after they made a real video of them doing acro-yoga for their fans, and it turned out both were two balls of scorching fire in bed, enjoying scratching, biting, marking, Atsumu in particular slapping that round and oh-so-damn-solid ass and…He had to block his R-rated thoughts or else he was going to sport a boner in front of his teammates and cause Inunaki to scream even more. He valued the health of his ears.

“Oh, this,” the setter said calmly, scratching the back of his neck and trying to smirk to cover the faint shyness taking over him, especially in seeing Shouyo blushing and pressing his lips together not to laugh at the entire situation. When they would see the short guy’s back and neck, well, freak-out show was going to take on another whole mental level.

“Oh? Oh? That’s all you’ve got to say? Hinata, seriously…you two are…argh!” Shouyo ever so sweetly giggled and bit his lower lip, eyeing the floor and debating whether to change in the toilet for the next few days, but for Pete’s sake, they were all adults.

“Shou, just change clothes here and let ‘em be adult ‘bout it.”

“Oh Gods, no, don’t change clothes here, I don’t need to know! I am not ready for this; I don’t want to die young.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Atsumu joked.

“We don’t need to know what nasty things Miya has been up to,” Sakusa dropped his salty two cents.

“Why am I the only one being attacked?” Atsumu whined out, still not wearing any t-shirt in the clear purpose of, a) showing off what his Shouyo had done to him while in his hands and being devoured by him and b) teasing his annoying teammates who most likely had freaking bets on them. He overheard them whispering something about as Shouyo and he arrived holding each other’s hands. They bet without having the decency to share the gaining and openly tell them. Un-fucking-forgivable.

“Because Hinata here is an angel and you corrupted him,” Meian-san added and Atsumu almost choked on his spit. Angel? Sure, let’s call his devilish, wild and fierce boyfriend an angel, sure. “Don’t you dare say anything about it,” the captain warned.

Shouyo chuckled more and removed both his hoodie and t-shirt and right as predicted, madness broke in the locker room crazier than a doped horse without control. Atsumu had to admit it was even funny. Should he start taking a video of it like Suna used to do whenever he fought with Osamu?

“What the hell is that?” Inunaki and Meian-san wheezed out with wide eyes and hanging mouths, fingers pointing at Shouyo and then moving on Atsumu as they noticed other bite-marks. He smirked at them and they both violently threw towels at him.

“Stop smirking with that annoyingly satisfied and gross expression, wear something! Hinata you, too! I cannot believe at what I am seeing.”

“Captain…I didn’t sign for this,” Inunaki grumbled and Bokkun just sat there laughing and grinning at them, especially at whom he still considered his first discipline.

“Kaashi got so mad the first time I left a mark on his neck, Hinata, you have no idea. I’m sure he’ll tell you this weekend, during our double date.” The chaotic owl was obviously very excited at the idea of them going out together and Atsumu noticed the same applied to Shouyo, who just nodded energetically and beamed.

“Noooo!” Meian-san cried out, dropping on his knees. “We’re so screwed, now we have enabled the complete chaos of stupidly in love happy couples!” He glared at both Inunaki and Thomas. “If you will do as much as come to training with a stupid grin on your faces, I’ll bench you for a week!”

“Why us? Take it on these two idiotic couples, especially on Miya.”

“Why just me, Wan-san?”

“Because we all love Hinata and need him.”

“Well, breaking news for ya all, you need me, too, or who’s gonna send amazing tosses to yer precious Adriah-kun or our other wing spikers, especially Shouyo? And don’t forget my service aces.”

“Oh yes, we need Tsum Tsum because Keiji is coming to watch some practice games and I must score a lot, right Hinata?”

“Sure, I love playing with Atsumu and his tosses are the best! He’s super necessary for the team and I want to play with him!” The setter felt a stupidly huge grin form on his lips, and he glanced at his sweet and gorgeous boyfriend with thankful eyes, always loving to hear such words coming from him.

“See? I’m the essential star-player, so suck it up Wan-san, and maybe I could give dear Thomas here a few pointers, hmm?” Shouyo chuckled and went to wear his training t-shirt, trying not to laugh too openly at how both teammates widened their eyes and blushed.

“Tsumu, you’re terrible,” he murmured to him with an amused expression.

“Hinata, keep your sly boyfriend on a leash and teach him some of your good manners, will you please?” Meian-san said as he sat down a moment and ran his hands in his hair. “Okay, everyone keep calm and stop this madness. We need Miya and his perfect tosses, not to mention his disgustingly effective and nasty serves, and him paired with our Hinata make such an unpredictable duo that we even cannot keep up with them, much less our opponents.” Atsumu smiled at the captain, but it froze on his lips as he noticed the smug expression. “But tonight, he’s buying us dinner, deal?”

“What? How’s that supposed to be fair, captain?”

“Life is very much unfair, Miya, and now, wear some clothes and get your ass on the court, we have practice and be sure I’ll make you all sweat blood. It’s only morning and you already gave me a headache.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes but then caught Shouyo’s smiling face, the pure depiction of bliss and he decided that, for him, he could buy dinner or drinks to his annoying teammates.

“Fine, dinner on me, but no expensive shit, alright?”

“Gross and cheap,” Omi-Omi breathed out and the setter decided to ignore him, as they were going to settle it on the court, in a competition of who scored more service aces.

LATER IN THE EVENING, AFTER TRAINING:

“So, what was that crap about a bet I overheard earlier in the locker room?” Atsumu fired out, seeing the sly bastards eyed each other before replying. Shouyo had been very right about it, of course.

“We placed bets on when you’d crack first and we can see that after last game, you two just reached your limits, thank all the Gods,” Inunaki replied for them all.

“And whose idea was that?” He already knew the answer but still, where was the fun if not asking them directly?

“Shion and well, I also was in for it at first, so I guess we both share the blame,” Meian-san explained, piercing dark eyes set on the blonde man. “Anything to say about this, Miya?”

“Why are you all staring at me in such way thinking I’m the only one at fault? And whatever, you already bet on us, so at least share the money,” he commented rolling his eyes, glaring at them all. “And seriously, who else was in?”

“All of us,” Omi-Omi replied, Bokkun laughing and nodding enthusiastically, while Thomas shyly smiled and sent them both an apologetic glance. Oh whatever, Atsumu could take their being huge asses, considering how well they took the news. All in all, MSBY Black Jackals was an awesome team and he loved it.

“Of course, all of ya,” the setter grumbled out, seeing Shouyo shaking his head and somehow appearing relaxed and amused at all of this. “But really, stop lookin’ at me like that, it’s two of us in this, in case ya haven’t noticed.”

“Because Hinata is our precious angel and ray of sunshine, so I can’t really say anything to him and I’m sure you’re the corruptor.” At that, Shouyo coughed to cover a chuckle and looked away, wanting to hide the very visible blush on his face. Pfff…an angel, sure, his Shouyo was his own angel, but definitely not in the way the teammates thought. “Oh Gods, Hinata, don’t tell me: you did provoke Miya and he cracked first?” The libero stilled, observing them keenly, and then started laughing almost hysterically, slamming his palms on the table and having Thomas, Bokkun and Meian also laughing like a pack of hyenas. “Just as I thought and wagered on, right Adriah?”

“You totally got it right, Shion.”

“What?” Shouyo and Atsumu asked together, causing more laughter.

“You even bet on this?” The orange-haired guy inquired, with all chances feeling like he wanted to hide under the table and come out only the following week. Were they really so easy to read? So obvious? Apparently, they were and Atsumu at that point completely gave up.

“Of course, they did, what didja expect, Shou? Look at ‘em and their connivin’ faces,” Atsumu commented, slightly annoyed but mostly amused, an arm circling Shouyo’s shoulders and a smile on his lips rather than the usual smirk.

“Shut up, Miya,” Inunaki joked, an apologetic grin showing for his second favourite teammate, as all Black Jackals knew the first one was the huge and very tall middle blocker. “Sorry Hinata, no ill intended, but we really were desperate for you two to finally get together and put everyone out of misery, so yeah, cheers on you again and happy to see you guys outside the court are predictable as I imagined.” Shouyo groaned at that and hid his face in his hands, but his shoulders were shaking with laughter and Atsumu was right at his side, leaning very close and rubbing his cheek on his head, which he knew didn’t help much. But at that point, let them taunt those cheeky bastards. “Look at the lovebirds, now we will have to stand this, right?”

“Coming from you, Inunaki,” Atsumu dropped there and noticed the blush spreading on Thomas’s face. Bingo.

“Whatever,” the libero replied, lifting his shoulders, and then going back to his usual shrewd and rather feline expression. “Now losers, pay up to the great Inunaki Shion.”

Sakusa scoffed and it was obvious he had bet something different and Atsumu was having the time of his life in seeing him annoyed and miserable, not to mention it was absolutely perfect because he was holding his boyfriend’s shoulders without a care in the world and sending out messages to the many scrubs having their eyes on his gorgeous partner, and having fun with his teammates, who all in all were really cool, even if a bit assholes.

In the end, they actually offered them a round of drinks, even if nothing alcoholic for obvious reasons, and after that Shouyo and Atsumu showed them the acro-yoga video they took Sunday afternoon, wanting to hear their opinions. In the setter’s very not-so-modest opinion, it was a great video, and they managed some difficult figures, so he was eager to share it with his fans and pass on another very clear message.

Shouyo was his and only his. Same way around for Atsumu, as he belonged to Shouyo and only to him.

“So, here is the video,” the shorter guy explained, placing the phone at the centre of the table, everyone gathering closer to watch it.

_“Shouyo and I will try to perform some simple acro-yoga figures, so bear with us, will ya? Shou will explain what we are doin’, hmm?” Atsumu spoke to the fans through the camera, Hinata right beside him and their cheeks basically touching, huge smiles sporting on both faces._

_“Yep! I’ll show you what our Tsumu here can do and how flexible and incredible he can be even while doing acro-yoga.”_

_“Yer making me blush,” the setter joked winking at his spiker and they both chuckled. “Shall we get started, Shou?”_

_“Yes! You all follow us and if you want to try, be sure to be ready and start first with warm-up exercises and stretching, and always be safe, I’ll give you some advices in the meantime.”_

It continued with them performing said figures and the shorter guy explaining how to do them and how to keep safe, avoiding getting hurt. Always kind and sweet, thinking of others.

Their teammates watched it a couple of times in complete silence, Sakusa making weird expressions, Bokkun blinking at it because Shouyo truly was very flexible and super talented, and Meian-san shaking his head, until Inunaki at one point burst out laughing and yet again slamming his palms on the table, the entire body shaking with cackling. Thomas eyed him first surprised and then chuckled visibly amused.

“What’s up?” Atsumu asked, cocking his brows up, an arm solidly around his boyfriend’s shoulders because he couldn’t help it; he had to touch him in a way or another, and the fact Shouyo leaned in it completely just made the setter the happiest man ever.

“You totally had sex after this, right? Or wait, maybe before and then after?” The libero shamelessly fired out, which caused Shouyo to almost choke in the drink he was enjoying, coughing as some juice went down the wrong way. Atsumu patted his back gently and then gave Inunaki the typical half-lidded smirk, which promised nothing good. “You okay, Hinata-kun?”

“Almost,” he breathed out, still coughing. “Please, next time don’t suddenly say such things while I’m drinking or eating.”

“How about a chill pill or something like that, Wan-san? Ya can’t abruptly ask things like that.”

“This coming right from you is rich, Miya.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“That you are not entitled to tell others to watch their mouth, considering all the bullshit you always spew, only Hinata has enough patience or insanity to stand it and even like it,” Sakusa replied and the MSBY setter rolled his eyes and thought of some smartass reply, but he didn’t manage in time and anyway, his super-hot boyfriend chuckled and leaned closer. Atsumu’s world was at peace once more. “You two are seriously thinking to share _this_ video with your fans? On your Twitter and Instagram profiles?”

“Why not?”

“Because you have horny written in capital letters all over your faces, guys…honestly, you got it right after the video, right?” Shouyo’s blushing face was enough of a reply and the libero just smirked more, for then concentrating his eyes on Atsumu, who looked unfazed. “Nothing to say, Miya?”

“What do ya want me ta say? Shouyo is pretty much irresistible when doing yoga, so I’m not gonna deny it.”

“Atsumu!” Hinata scolded him, but it wasn’t really meant, as his eyes were smiling very brightly and clearly reflecting the deep love for his partner and the bursting joy for finally having confessed to one another. Ah, wasn’t this perfect? They had great training together in which their partnership made them score many points and, even if on that day Omi-Omi beat Atsumu in terms of successful service aces, he still couldn’t really complain, since he was out with those idiots pretty much celebrating the fact him and Shouyo got together.

“Perfect indeed,” he quietly murmured to himself, but his boyfriend heard him.

“What’s perfect Tsumu?” He tilted his head and showed an adorable expression, warm brown eyes shining and bright, and Atsumu felt like thousand more arrows pierced his heart.

Ah fuck, he was so gone and so weak for that sunshine smile.

“Just this,” he motioned at the table with a quick gesture of his hand and then stopped his eyes on Shouyo’s. “And you, Shou, and well, us.” He was rewarded by a brief and sweet kiss on his cheek and Atsumu knew he could then die as a happy man. “Ah, are ya up to meet Samu and Kita-san the following weekend? We will have a short break from training, and we could spend a couple days there, hmm?”

“You mean like officially?” A touch of nervousness tinted Shouyo’s voice and the setter winked, stroking his hair, seeing it made the trick. “Yes! I’d love that and Osamu-san will cook, right?” He nodded at that question and another wide grin got Atsumu completely. Good thing he already sat on a chair. “They’ll be fine, right?”

“Ya really havin’ doubts about this?” He chuckled very amused and pulled his boyfriend even closer. “Samu knows I’m in love with you since forever and he likes ya, sayin’ nobody else would be able to stand me, so he’ll most likely prepare you extra onigiri just for finally makin’ me shut up, and Kita-san, well, he also likes you, and ya know that dontcha?” Shouyo nodded after a moment of consideration and the earlier shyness mixed to nervousness was gone.

Oh, Atsumu truly couldn’t wait to introduce Shouyo no longer as just his teammate and friend, but finally as boyfriend. Also, particularly important matter not to omit or forget, Osamu would ultimately drop calling him a loser. Ha, he so couldn’t freaking wait for that!

“I’m actually looking forward to it,” Shou murmured quietly and, seriously, that smile of his was going to get Atsumu on the floor one of these days. “It will be fun!” The setter observed him for a couple of seconds, and he could see his boyfriend really was enthusiastic at the idea.

“Yah, it’s goin’ to be funny, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this second part in which our AtsuHina surely got quite wild and on fire ^.^ Oh well, that's how I imagined them together, because we know they are both powerful characters and with the strong temper and personality. I just love them so much! 
> 
> Wasn't the bet part funny? Just like the locker room one? I laughed writing about it, picturing their faces and the collective chaos )))
> 
> Let me know what you think of it, thanks ^^
> 
> Also, as you noticed, I decided to add a third part, which will be a bonus chapter about them visiting Osamu and Kita, since of course I'm also super into OsaKita, just as I'm totally for BokuAka and KuroKen. I'll post the third part next weekend, as first I want to update "Love Me Free".
> 
> So, stay tuned with Witchy and thanks a lot for the kudos and comments you left, they made me super happy!
> 
> Lots of Love, Magic, Hugs & Meows,  
> -TheWitchAndTheCat-


	3. Bonus Chapter – You are Family

ABOUT TEN DAYS LATER, OSAKA:

The light was already peeking through the curtains and Atsumu squinted his eyes at that, feeling Shouyo completely wrapped around him, nuzzling his orange, messy head against his neck. Hmm? Still in bed while already awake, and naked, that was new, but maybe not. They took this habit since the other week, sleeping naked and enjoying each other’s skin and warmth.

Clothes felt confining in such moments, in their way even, an unnecessary barrier diving them from feeling one another entirely. Not to mention, what was the point of wearing any after the showers that followed the usual fucking awesome sex? Absolutely none, so they got just decided to go without any while in bed.

_Hmm, perfect choice indeed_ , Atsumu thought to himself as he savoured the smoothness of Shouyo’s skin on his, perceiving every shift on him, the heat of his body, its weight and sturdiness of the muscles. Ah, he could stay in bed the whole day, were it not for the plans he had with Osamu and Kita-san.

They were having a couple of free days from training, an imposed break between seasons and the many games they had already played, many of which won like the badass they were. Ha, whenever Atsumu and his Shouyo were on the court, scrubs could suck it up big time. Best feeling ever. Alright, together with waking up beside his cute and sexy, naked boyfriend.

“Mornin’ babe, yer still in bed, how come? No early mornin’ yoga or meditation?” Shou was the one always waking up earlier than Atsumu and performing his usual ritual before breakfast, which they would then prepare together.

“Hmm, nope, you feel so good, Tsumu,” he murmured on his neck, snaking one leg and arm even more tightly around the setter’s body, pressing closer and humming content. “I like this,” his gorgeous boyfriend added, his fingers ever so softly stroking Atsumu’s chest, lips whispering against his neck. It gave him goosebumps and his eyes closed automatically, loving that sensation with every cell of his body, every last drop of his blood.

Fuck, it felt amazing.

His arms closed around the partner’s shorter body, relishing the warmth of it and his muscles, both men staying in bed in bare and blissful silence. Shouyo caressed him and chuckled as he snuggled more, obviously being in quite the needy and cuddling mood, something Atsumu completely loved and was totally weak for. Alright, he was totally weak for everything concerning his orange-haired monster, but no need to split hair.

Funny though, because most people believed Atsumu was the most needy, touchy-feely, and sometimes maybe slightly clingy one in their relationship; they had a point, probably, if the setter cared to heed on others’ opinions or thoughts. Yet, never done so and never was going to.

Sure, the blonde man was very jealous, possessive in what he wanted to consider a healthy measure as he’d never ever behave like a jerk with Shouyo, territorial in the right dose to kick scrubs away, and he loved to show off their relationship, the fact that the gorgeous, super talented and ever smiling orange-haired guy belonged to him and _only_ to him. Alright, he liked to stake his claim – yah well, maybe thousands of them – on his partner inside and outside the court, but where was the problem in that? Besides the fact Shouyo liked it, he was the same, in just a more subtle and let’s be honest here, rather artful way. He chuckled at that and the shorter guy caught it.

“What’s funny, baby?” Argh…Shouyo calling him baby was another undoing as huge as…he couldn’t come up with what and that wasn’t the time to dwell on metaphors, as something else got big and his boyfriend must have felt it while pretty much crawling on him and sprawling on top of the setter. “Oh? Were you thinking of something I should know about? Share it with me!”

Wicked and grinning brown eyes met his as Shouyo kept on top of him, fingers now teasing his neck and Atsumu cursed morning breath and other gross things human beings were subjected to. Why couldn’t he just wake up all fresh and nice smelling? He would have already kissed the fuck out of his boyfriend, especially when he wriggled his hips with taunting purpose over him, obviously being as hard as Atsumu.

What to reply to it? He gave him his infamous half-lidded, fox-like smirk and his hands very slowly moved from Shouyo’s back to his round ass. Ahh…fuck Atsumu and his utter lack of control and shame whenever it came to his boyfriend and his hot, tight, round ass. Sue him even, if ya must, but he couldn’t care less. That ass was just meant to be bitten, smacked, enjoyed, taken, screwed, adored, worshipped and all related to that he couldn’t care to list right then while his fingers sank into those solid muscles and his cute yet wild boyfriend softly moaned _. Oh, yah baby, keep the sweet music coming,_ Atsumu thought to himself, loving to see the hooded and pleasure-filled expression on Shouyo’s face.

“I was thinkin’ ‘bout ya, Shou, and then ya had to provoke me as usual and here I’m, hard as fuck and just wantin’ ya more than anythin’ else,” he said with that typical drawled dialect, seeing how it affected his orange-haired guy.

“You know I wouldn’t say no to anything when it comes to you, Tsumu,” Shouyo replied, grinding more on him, and leaning down, face pressed on Atsumu’s neck and nose inhaling deeply. “You always smell good, even in the morning, how’s that possible? I’m totally gross,” he pouted so cutely, and the blonde man couldn’t hold his laughter.

“Babe, yer the one actually smellin’ always good an’ nothin’ of ya is gross, but I ain’t kissin’ ya now and how about a quickie under the shower before breakfast?”

“How about a quickie under the shower _and_ a proper one here before breakfast? You told me about a new position you want to try,” Shouyo fired out with palpable excitement, wide eyes and dilated pupils, breathing louder than usual, and still ever-so-sensually grinding over Atsumu’s rock hard erection that was about to give him a major case of blue balls if they weren’t going to do anything about it.

And their teammates insisted on calling his Shou an angel and Atsumu the corruptor? Pfff…sure, nice try, fellas. The orange-haired guy was a deceiving sweet-and-innocent looking devil, very much greedy and always wanting more. Atsumu’s perfect and most delicious cup of tea. He loved that and he was the exact same.

That was the extremely exciting thing about Shouyo; he was the best decoy ever in fucking everything, even in making people think he was all cute and adorable and shy, while in the setter’s hands he turned into a wild cheeky monster and, fuck yah, also slyly territorial.

Shouyo wasn’t outspoken and shameless about it as Atsumu was, nope. He would just stay nearby the setter and, if some fans became too touchy-feely or annoying – and the setter himself didn’t manage to pull back at first – the MSBY number twenty-one would casually appear at his side and place an arm over his shoulders or around his back, joking about something in a way that each time threated to get the blonde man on his knees, or proposing to take a selfie all together, dazzling the poor unsuspecting victim with a bright yet frightening smile.

That was Atsumu’s fucking real and perfect Shouyo, and he freaking loved him so much no words could describe it.

“I spoke about _many_ positions I wanna try with ya, babe,” the blonde guy commented with an apparent calm and smirking expression, when in fact he had to get his boyfriend, or he was going to go nuts. He was so hard he was about to go mental.

“So, tell me, Tsumu,” the shorter guy ordered, and the setter knew what he wanted and, of course, he gave it to him as usual.

“I’m gonna screw ya so hard, Shou, both under the shower, so that our neighbours will hear ya moaning while I take ya, and then in bed, fuckin’ ya against the bedsheets.” He saw Shouyo’s throat moving as he swallowed down, tongue licking his lower lip and eyes transfixed staring intently into Atsumu’s, almost not blinking and barely breathing.

Oh yah, they were two of a kind and absolutely fucking perfect together.

“Let’ go, Atsumu!” Shouyo abruptly jerked up from the bed and pulled his boyfriend standing in the motion, for then jumping on him as they both got on their feet, strong legs wrapped around the setter’s waist and nails sinking into his shoulders and then back. Atsumu hands found place on his ass and the shorter guy groaned out.

“Ah, this ass babe…I’m so gonna enjoy it.”

“Gods, you and your dirty talking,” Shouyo murmured against his neck, nail scratching down the blonde man’s back. Their teammates were going to freak out the following week, but really, they needed to become adults about it.

“Ya love it, dontcha?” Oh yah, Shouyo sure did, and it sure turned him on, Atsumu could feel it by the way his fingers and nails sank deeper on his back, how the muscular thighs snaked stronger around him, how in fact he got harder.

“Ugh, yes…just go already!” Atsumu chuckled and obeyed, always weak to his boyfriend’s endless greediness in terms of volleyball and Atsumu himself, the two things Shouyo wanted and craved the most.

Atsumu cracked his neck as he looked inside the fridge, searching for what Shouyo instructed him to find. They were both famished, and they could blame only themselves for that. They had gone at it as if that were their last day on Earth, until they collapsed exhausted on the sheets, unable to move for a good few minute, two new positions they had wanted to try down their belt. But fuck, the setter knew they were going to use them again, as they felt awesome, especially how Shouyo moved and…he had to stop thinking about it for at least a few minutes, so they could prepare breakfast. Hence, he grabbed some of the ingredients and closed the fridge with a swing of his hips.

Arms went around him, and his boyfriend’s face buried against his naked back, since Atsumu had bothered himself with just wearing boxers to be decent enough to step inside the kitchen. Shouyo was peculiar about that, even though, the kitchen table had already served for more than just enjoying meals. Chairs, too.

“Did you find the eggs and the salmon we left from last night?” He spoke against his back and the blonde man sighed out in pure bliss, the feeling of those soft lips on his warm skin a mixture of pleasantly ticklish and stirringly endearing. Shouyo’s hands moved on Atsumu’s abdominal muscles and leisurely drew their lines with his fingertips. “You’re always so hot, Tsumu, and hmm…I totally loved it before.” The guy tiptoed and planted a kiss on the back of the blonde man’s neck.

“Yer always so wild, babe,” Atsumu replied while smiling like the sappy idiot in love he was. He couldn’t help it, even if Inunaki and Omi-Omi called him gross. They could shut their trap and let Atsumu be.

“Pfff…like you’re the one to talk!” Shouyo joked, waltzing around him, and stopping in front of the setter with a very wide and blindingly bright grin. He tiptoed again and kissed him on the lips, then on the chin. “Who wanted to go for a third round?”

“We just gave head to each other,” he pointed out and laughed as the shorted guy burst out laughing, too. “Alright, alright, ya know how whipped I am for ya, so what can I do?”

“Nothing, ‘cause I’m the same!” Shouyo hugged him tightly and kissed him more, causing Atsumu to almost drop the eggs on the floor. Thank Gods for his good reflexes, because as soon as those lips and tongue took control over his mouth, his brain shut down and bid him sayonara. “It was awesome, though,” he said over his mouth, pulling back and taking the ingredients from his hands. “Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, if I want ta function later on and we’ll have to drive to my brother’s, which means I’ll need more than just coffee to stand him all lovey-dovey with Kita-san,” he playfully whined, as in fact he wasn’t exactly the one to talk, but whatever. “My parents said they’ll meet us another time because they are out of town.” Shouyo swallowed down, again a bit nervous. “Seriously, they know about ya because I’ve never been very discreet around them about my endless crush for ya and they like you, and c’mon, you know this, we met them already.”

“But it was different, Tsumu, we met them when we were just flatmates and such, now we are together-together.”

“And? Where is the difference? I told ‘em already and ya know what they said?” Shouyo shook his head, all focused and intent at listening, almost on his tiptoes for how nervous he was, which was plenty ridiculous. “They told me: good job, Sumu, ‘bout time you managed getting such a good guy like Shouyo, now treat him well and bring him here as soon as possible,” he explained, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “See? They’re just worried I’ll annoy ya too much and yer gonna leave my ass alone.”

“That’s never gonna happen, Tsumu!” Shouyo rushed out saying, quickly placing the eggs on the table and wrapping his arms around his neck. “So, they really are okay with this?” Atsumu nodded for the hundredth time, but he would do it million times if that made his boyfriend feel better. “And tell them I’d never leave you because I love you too much and who would understand me the way you do? Nobody! And you have so much patience!” The setter swallowed down what those words stirred inside of him and blinked away the very strong emotions pooling in his core. Shouyo had meant those words with utter and disarming honesty.

“Same, Shou. I doubt anyone else would ever understand me and, also, accept me the way you do.”

“Nothing to accept, Atsumu, I just love everything in you, the way you are is perfect for me,” he said more, beaming openly and so sweetly, the taller man had to concentrate on his knees and keeping them stable, to avoid dropping on them.

“What about yer family then?”

“Oh, mum and Natsu are super happy about this and told me to bring you over Sendai whenever you are ready for it.” Atsumu blinked a couple of times. “It’s true! You don’t believe me? Who’s the nervous silly doofus now, hmm? Well, Natsu always knew about you, you two met and she didn’t miss how I feel around you, and well, mum also understood it. She took a bit longer to accept it, but once she did, it was final and she’s happy it’s you.”

Alright, so both families accepted their relationship…wasn’t that just great and sort of unexpected? Not that it would have changed much for Atsumu, since he wouldn’t let any stupid prejudice or whoever get in between him and Shouyo, but this rendered everything easier.

“Now, I can imagine she’s happy it’s the handsome me loving his son and also,” he smirked, leaning down on his boyfriend, and biting his earlobe, “screwing him for hours.”

“Atsumu!” Shouyo gasped, blushing visibly, and then bursting out laughing. “Alright, breakfast and then we pack for the weekend? Should we bring something over, like a present for having us there? Something to eat specific from Osaka, Osamu-san will like it!” Argh, he was always so sweet, polite, and considerate. Atsumu bit his cheek and the other guy yelped in surprise. “What are you doing? Are you a hungry big fox wanting his food? It’ll be ready soon, no worries and no biting,” he spoke as if talking to a kid, the index finger mimicking a no-no at the biting, and the setter huffed on purpose, totally faking indignation.

“I’m a hungry fox alright, but for something else,” he casually dropped, seeing his words hit home base. “I couldn’t help myself, Shou, especially when ya look all cute and proper. And to reply yer question, we’ll think about it later. Now, either your big meanie famished fox eats something, or he’ll start to cry and be annoying like a brat, yer choice.”

“Breakfast indeed!” The taller guy snickered, as Shou knew very well how sulky Atsumu could be when hungry.

When they finally got food ready and smelling so good Atsumu felt like throwing himself on it like a rabid animal, Shouyo sat on his lap, that morning being even extra cuddly and needy than he normally was when they were alone at home. Yah, because that was the real Shouyo only Atsumu knew. If everyone thought MSBY setter was the clingy and needy one, well, they had to see his partner at home; but that was just private for him and something he didn’t wish to share with the rest of the world.

However, his boyfriend was just basically not even twenty centimetres shorter than him and a bit lighter in terms of weight, but still packed with muscles, and a grown ass volleyball player, meaning he was not exactly light, but the setter would never complain about it for a huge number of reasons. He was so whipped that they might consider writing a new definition of that word, using Miya Atsumu as example and explanation.

So that was how they ate breakfast, talking about whatever crossed their minds, Shouyo sitting on Atsumu’s lap and swinging his legs and feet like a happy kid, the blonde man smiling at him like a huge sap and stealing from his plate, because other people’s food always tasted better; Shou never minded somehow and let him do it, a sort of private joke between them. When they were done, they washed the dishes even if they had a dishwasher, music playing in the kitchen loudly enough for Shouyo to dance around in that stirring way of his, Atsumu considering how pissed Osamu would be if they arrived at his place later than due, and right on cue, his phone beeped.

_“Don’t think about coming here later than agreed, got it?”_ He stared at his phone with narrowed eyes and looked around in the kitchen, searching if maybe they had secret and hidden cameras that he wasn’t aware of. Or was Samu reading minds from miles away? The idea made him cringe and he opted for the only obvious and less gross choice: his twin brother knew him too well and didn’t miss how gone he was for Shouyo.

“What’s that?” The shorter guy asked and Atsumu showed him the message. “Pfff…he knows you very well, I can see.” He chuckled and once more wrapped his arms around him.

“Ahh? Why just me?” The setter groaned out not really meaning it, his arm as well going around his boyfriend’s back. “Yer the same or are ya tellin’ me you wouldn’t go for another round, hmm? Who this morning wanted to give me head no matter what, hmm?”

“Don’t try to tempt me, Tsumu, and I love going down on you, but…but I’m already nervous as it is, so if we arrive there later than agreed because of this, I might want to disappear. Especially because your brother would totally bust us!” A loud laughter erupted out from the blonde man, sounding almost like a bark, and that earned him a slap on the shoulder. “I’m serious, baby!”

“Ahh, Shou, yer gonna kill me one of these days,” Atsumu replied, still shaking with cackling, and mimicking to wipe tears from his eyes, really teasing Shouyo with that, who rolled his eyes and faked a cross expression. “They’ll be totally fine, and you’ll see about it yourself, so just relax and alright, let’s be responsible and get ready so we won’t hear Samu’s annoying jokes and bullshit.” He left a kiss on the tip of his nose and smirked. “But happy ta know you’d also go for another round.” He winked and laughed more as the other guy blushed harder.

“It’s because you’re amazing at that,” he muttered, hiding his face against his neck.

“Shou, don’t play the shy card with me because it definitely doesn’t work,” he murmured against his ear, tickling it with his breath and almost touching it with the tip of his tongue, feeling his boyfriend shuddering at that. “I know how you really are and we both know yer no angel as the others think.”

“But it’s because it’s you, Tsumu! I would never be able to be like this with anyone else…ugh, the thought is enough to make me sick. Ugh, no, no, no, just you! You’re the only one I want to do this with and the one turning me like this…never having enough of it and loving your dirty mouth.”

“The thought is enough to make me wanna hunt down imaginary scrubs, so let’s drop it and keep ya all wild and fierce and hungry only for me, hmm?”

“Sounds like the best plan, baby.” He paused a moment and stared back. “Aren’t you going to reply to Osamu-san?”

“Nah, if I don’t it’ll piss him off even more,” he replied sniggering and Shouyo shook his head, the phone beeping another time.

_“Answer, ya blonde pig!”_

“Ahhh?? Who’s a pig??” He groaned out annoyed, at once jabbing insults on the phone keyboard, fingers going super-fast. _“Mind yer business, ya ugly scrub!”_

_“Don’t ya dare be late!”_

_“We won’t, so shut up!”_

_“You shut up!”_

_“Oh, fuck you, will ya?”_

_“I’d say right back at ya, but better no, or else you’ll be here later than agreed, stupid Tsumu.”_

_“Ahh? Yer a scrub, Samu! Fuck yourself!”_

_“Maybe someone else, hmm?”_ Atsumu stared at the phone and then eyed the window, debating whether to toss it out or not, trying to remember how much he had paid for it and how many pictures and videos of Shouyo he had saved in it, but his boyfriend grabbed it and kept it safely in his hands.

“You need your phone and new phones are expensive, especially the ones you like, so no tossing phones out of the window, deal? You can toss balls at any time, especially to me, but no phones out of the window, deal?” Atsumu took a deep breath and then sighed out, massaging his forehead. He could only imagine how the weekend was going to be and, crazily as it might sound, he was actually looking forward to it. He missed that stupid idiotic brother with lame dark hair, even if he wasn’t going to admit it to him.

“Alright, we’ve got a deal and I’m actually looking forward to his food,” he carefully commented, but Shouyo chuckled and pulled his head down, their foreheads touching and his fingers caressing his hair.

“We both know you’re also looking forward to seeing your brother, but it’s okay, Tsumu, I’ll keep it a secret between us,” the cheeky sexy monster said, and the setter shook his head, faking outrage, which lasted for two glorious seconds. He truly was ridiculously whipped.

“Did I tell you how much I love ya?”

“Yes, you did, but tell me more!”

“I love you, Shou.”

“And I love you, too!”

*****

“Yer finally here, Tsumu,” was the greeting Osamu-san fired out at once at his brother, arms crossed in front of his chest and quite the smug expression. They had very different tempers, but such similar traits Shouyo really found the whole Miya twins’ thingy very fascinating.

“We’re here on time, so what da ya want from me, ha?” Atsumu grunted out, arm on Hinata’s shoulders as they had just arrived his brother’s house and parked the car in front of it.

“Too bad, moron, I wanted ta tease ya a bit but ya ruined the fan for me,” the twin replied, for then moving his dark grey eyes on the shorter guy. “Hinata-kun…no wait, Shouyo-kun glad to see you and happy you decided to come along this blonde idiot here and be patient, or maybe crazy enough, to get together with him.”

“Whatja mean, stupid Samu? And what’s with the sudden Shouyo-kun?”

“He’s your boyfriend, ain’t he? So, why shoulda keep callin’ ‘im by surname? It’s just a hassle and really, wow Shouyo-kun, not sure yer aware what you signed for.” Hinata chuckled and only then fully realized how the weekend was going to be.

“Thanks Osamu-san, I’m really happy to be here and well, together with Atsumu,” he added slightly blushing, feeling the other guy’s sharp eyes on him, because no matter what they said or showed by constantly bickering, they were actually very attached to each other and it was evident the younger twin wanted to make sure Shouyo was serious about the whole relationship matter. “Really happy about it, I mean it,” he said returning the same kind of stare and Osamu-san first nodded and then cracked a very open smile.

“Well, why dontcha also drop all the formalities and call me Samu?”

“Why dontcha shut yer trap and we get going? Shou isn’t going to call ya Samu any time soon,” Atsumu fired out, for the halting a moment and looking at Hinata, a touch of worry in his eyes. “Right babe? Or ya want to?”

“No no, I wouldn’t be able to do so, Osamu-san,” the orange-haired guy confirmed, because no way he could just do that and well, sure didn’t want to tease or upset Atsumu with it. He was jealous about the silliest things and Shouyo found that super adorable, wanting to preserve it.

“See? Anyway, where is Kita-san?”

“Attending something in the fields, but he’ll join us soon and he’s really looking forward to meeting ya, especially Shouyo-kun,” the dark-haired twin pointed out with an amused smile and it was obvious he kept calling him Shouyo-kun in the intent to annoy his brother, successfully achieving it. But well, if Hinata had to be honest with himself, a huge grin formed on his face as he thought about the fondness and welcoming warmth Atsumu’s brother reserved for him, chasing away part of his nervousness. Uhm, but they still had to meet Kita-san under this specific circumstance. Oh well, one thing at a time.

“We got something for you both from Osaka,” the wing spiker said, and he didn’t miss how Osamu-san brightened up at the mention of it, probably guessing it was food. Seriously, different yet very similar.

“Let’s go inside, I’ve prepared something good for ya both and it’s a new recipe.”

“That’s the best thing you said since we arrived and I’m actually starving,” Atsumu declared, but then, the two brothers grinned at each other and hugged. “Good ta see ya, stupid black-haired idiot.”

“Good ta see ya, stupid tyrannical pig.” They both laughed at that, Hinata recalling the episode the setter had narrated him many times, even showing the pictures and recording Suna-san had taken at the time.

Ghuwwaaa…this weekend was going to be super amazing!

*****

“This is absolutely delicious, Osamu-san!” Hinata gushed out in bursting enthusiasm and in a complete tastebuds orgasm, because Atsumu’s twin brother was incredible at cooking and he was able to add such flavours Shouyo never tried before, truly feeling it was homemade and cooked with love, passion for what he did. The food just melted on his tongue and he wished to be able to eat faster and slower at the same time, to properly savour it and yet have more. Ahh…life was hard! “This is so good!”

“Thank you, Shouyo-kun, glad ya like it, especially because I’m sure yer the only one cooking at home, hmm? Definitely yer not risking your life by letting Sumu step in the kitchen and commit legit murder with food.”

“Oh, shut yer trap, Samu, will ya? Yer food is really good, yes, but no need to be an asshole 24/7,” the blonde setter grunted out as he sprawled more comfortable on the chair at Osamu’s table, the four of them having lunch in his living room.

“You shut yer trap and don’t try to deny it, yer cooking skills are the worst in the entire Japan.”

“What do you mean, Osamu-san?” The dark-haired twin stared at Shouyo with perplexed face and both brows arched up. “Atsumu isn’t bad at cooking.”

“Ya never tried his cooking, right? Or ya tried somethin’ and wiped yer memory away from that dreadful experience, right?” It was a question that wasn’t meant to be a question and Kita-san chuckled very quietly, shaking his head and just looking at them all with the usual composed and apparently detached air. But that wasn’t true. Kita-san was in fact very kind, rather communicative and had gentle smiles that made Hinata feel at ease, comfortable around him. The initial tension was gone as soon as they had spent five minutes together and talked about whatever came to their minds, the older guy obviously happy for Atsumu, looking almost like a doting parent rather than his brother’s partner.

“Tsumu actually cooks quite well, if he doesn’t go for anything too elaborated or complicated,” Shouyo replied in all honesty, as indeed his super handsome and sweet boyfriend had improved considerably in the kitchen and Hinata liked to brag about that, too. It started with a complete disaster in which they had to get new microwave and a new pan, then it improved from getting just a new pan to actually making good, edible food. Shouyo was really proud of his cooking skills! “He sometimes prepares breakfast and dinners, right? And they are tasty!”

“Of course, babe, thanks,” he said with a happy smile that reached his ears, leaning closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, lips slightly pecking his cheek and making Hinata blush. Both Osamu-san and Kita-san were staring with palpable interest, especially the older guy, who always had a very intense way of assessing people, placing a sort of pressure Shouyo wasn’t sure it was on purpose or not. “So, ya see Samu? Now ya can shut up. Shou just spoke the truth and case closed. I can also cook therefore I’m super awesome.”

“Are you kiddin’ me, Shouyo-kun? Are you tellin’ me with straight and serious face that this blonde idiot here has cooked something, and ya had the guts to taste it and eat it on top of everything? Wow…now I can see why you two perfectly suit one another. Two nut and absolutely reckless cases indeed.” He laughed out and then concentrated his dark grey eyes on Hinata again. “I appreciate ya loving my brother this much and wanting to stand for him and all, but no need to lie, really.”

“Ahh?? What the hell, Osamu? That’s freaking rude, ya big scrub! I can cook and I ain’t an idiot, yer one! Tell him, Shou: I can cook.” The dialect spiked up to maximum levels whenever the two twins interacted or bickered and Shouyo was happy he had pretty much learned it, just as he had mastered English or Portuguese, or right then he would need subtitles.

“It’s true, Osamu-san,” he felt the need to explain once more. “Atsumu prepared really nice dinner two days ago.”

“As I said, I’m happy ya two are finally together and made him shut up about how much yer awesome and hot and all that, but seriously, no need to take this idiot’s bad habits, starting from lying.” Hinata blinked and then realized what the twin was up to, causing him to bite his lower lip not to laugh.

“I don’t lie, ya utter scrub!”

“Shut yer ugly trap, will ya? Yer a gigantic liar and idiot and we all know this.”

“Yer a bigger idiot and what the fuck? I don’t lie! At least not anymore and never to my Shou. Yer the ugly one and I’m the hot, got it? So ya shut yer ugly trap.”

“We’re twins.”

“Ya started it, scrub!”

“Ugly blonde pig,” Osamu-san rebuked and Hinata had a hard time not to start laughing shamelessly loud.

It looked like some comedy show and the caustic, yet fond jabs kept coming at light speed, almost making his head spin trying to keep up. He could only try to imagine them in high school or playing volleyball together. Too bad he didn’t have a chance to be there and witness it directly! This was better than even Tsukishima and Kageyama getting at each other’s nerves.

“Yer the ugly one and argh!” Atsumu ruffled his hair, Kita-san just quietly observing all of this with all chances already used to it from high school, a soft smile on his lips. Then, the setter stilled and looked at Shouyo, typical cunning smirk on his face and Hinata squirmed on the chair. It didn’t promise anything good, and he knew it. “Ya tell us, babe? Who’s the hottest one?”

Ugh, he didn’t put him in the spot like that, right? Oh, of course Atsumu did, because deep down he was a big child and, truth be told, Shouyo loved that. He chuckled and let one hand caress his soft, blonde hair. Nobody stood at the same level of Atsumu, and the setter knew it very well, right then playing dirty.

“Ahhh?? That doesn’t count, ya arrogant pig, of course he will say you, or maybe not? Hey, Shin, what do you think? Who’s the hottest one?”

Kita-san remained silent a moment and then glanced at Hinata, very much amused expression on his face and quick grin on his lips.

“Leave Shouyo and myself out of this, we are not going to get involved in your madness, isn’t that right?” The shorter guy could only nod, completely blasted away but how the older guy just called him, by the kindness wrapped around his name, the familiarity he gave to him and the fact it really touched him. Just a word, but one single word could carry a lot of meaning and emotions, and Kita-san just did that.

“Ah? How didja just call Shou?”

“Shouyo, why, are you jealous by any chance? Do you mind it?”

“I’m jealous alright and all the time, but not of this…I’m just surprised, that’s all, super cool, Kita-san.” Then he turned to Hinata, all bright and huge smiles, blissful mood restored back in no time. “See? It’s yer magic, baby.”

“Shouyo here is your partner and we already know each other for some time, and well, he is now completely part of the family, thus calling him by name is only natural and proper, if that is okay with you, Shouyo, of course.”

“Yes! Absolutely, Kita-san, I’m super okay with it and thank you!” He didn’t know how to express how that simple gesture made him feel, but he suspected the quiet, yet very keen guy got it all.

“Wow, that makes me super happy, Kita-san!” Atsumu exclaimed, seeing his brother rolled his eyes but then winked at Shouyo. Why again had he been nervous and afraid of this? No idea, because both Atsumu’s family and his brother plus boyfriend welcomed him in the most warm and sincere way possible, truly liking him and not only for the sake of pretending in front of Atsumu.

“Shouyo, whenever you feel comfortable, you can call me as you prefer or by my name.”

“I-I think for now I will stick to Kita-san.”

“Baby, yer family, what he just said is so true: yer always been family to me in a way, but now even more, now yer completely part of my family and I’m so happy about it!” He stole a kiss from his lips and Shouyo felt his face going thermonuclear, hearing Osamu-san clearing his throat very loudly on purpose.

“Will ya try not to gross me out with yer PDA?”

“Nobody asked for yer opinion, Samu,” Atsumu hit back.

“I want to keep eating, so my opinion counts and no need to get all hot and such with Shouyo-kun, alright?”

“True, Shou, we can do that later,” he said on purpose, but actually meaning it and the orange-haired guy felt his face melting for how hot and red his cheeks became.

“Atsumu!” He chided way too softly to be taken seriously, a playful slap on the boyfriend’s shoulder to add some intent, which failed miserable given the way the other man chuckled and nuzzled his cheek.

“What babe? That’s true anyway,” he joked-not-so-much-joked and Shouyo had to contain his smile because they were in front of Atsumu’s family in a way and really, they had to stop behaving always so touchy-feely and such, but well, they couldn’t help it and it belonged to them. In particular to his blonde and shamelessly handsome boyfriend, who had a very strong and outspoken jealous/possessive streak. Hinata loved it, though, because secretly, he also was possessive, dropping less visible hints about the fact Atsumu belonged to him and exclusively only to him, in particular when certain fans came around.

“Oh God, Tsumu get a room and are you doing that during training? Yer captain will soon grow white hair with you two in the team,” Osamu-san went on and it had the effect to make Shouyo blush, thinking about their teammates’ comments and jokes, how they got totally busted while making out in the locker room believing they were alone. “His face got red and that’s enough of an answer, seriously, get a grip on yer hormones and boner, will ya?”

“Ya get a grip to yer stupid boner, ‘coz I saw ya being all mushy and lovey-dovey with Kita-san while cooking, gross Samu,” Atsumu jabbed back making quite the mocking face meant to imitate a lovey-dovey expression and changing his voice in an ever more taunting tone.

“What? Shin and I aren’t nothing like ya two, tell them love!” Osamu-san barked back, also leaning closer to his boyfriend and casually placing an arm around Kita-san’s shoulders, but in a less territorial way than Atsumu, the gesture more discreet and calmer. Yet, Shouyo noticed how the older guy smiled pleased with that and tilted a bit closer, head nearing Osamu-san’s. Sure, the dark-haired twin was less boisterous and possessive, but he still declared his affection very openly.

“Ya just called him _love_ , so what the fuck ya want from me?”

“Atsumu, Osamu, will you please calm down for at least a few minutes so that we can finish our lunch and avoid giving Shouyo a headache? I’m used to ya two yapping at each other like this but give him more time.” There was a sense of finality and authority in his voice, and both twins perked up in attention feeling called out and scolded, their eyes quickly glancing at the table and then smiling apologetically at their respective partners.

Hinata found that terribly endearing, as if witnessing two kindergarten kids being admonished by a teacher, or even better, two unruly fox puppies scolded by an older, wiser one, and he couldn’t hold his chuckling.

“Kita-san is right, I need to get used to this, but honestly speaking, I enjoy it and it’s good to see how you two get along so well,” he commented, seeing the Miya twins glanced at each other as if ready to go for round two of brothers’ bantering, but they must have felt Kita-san’s imposing aura and they kept their mouths shut.

Oh, this was actually quite priceless, but Shouyo really loved seeing them together. They clearly were fond of each other, deeply proud for what the other achieved, supporting one another in everything, but obviously fighting all the time due to their contrasting personalities and because, well, it was just expected by two like them. It was a habit they developed over the years, a form of brotherly affection expression; at least, this is what he guessed.

“Shouyo, we will have a festival in about three weeks, isn’t that right, Osamu?” The guy nodded at Kita-san and grinned happily. “Will ya join us together with Atsumu? It will be very nice, and we will have a lot of good food and interesting stalls. The temple nearby will also have a special ceremony.”

“I’d love to be there!” Hinata cheered up, already savouring the tasty food and the idea of spending more time with both Kita-san and Osamu-san. “What do you say, Tsumu? Can we go?”

“Anything ya want, babe, and yah, I know this festival and yer gonna love it!” Shouyo grinned enthusiastically and decided to reward his boyfriend by caressing his soft, blonde hair. His eyes slightly closed and Hinata always thought Atsumu pretty much purred at that, even though he knew it was just his imagination.

“Thank you, Kita-san, I’m already looking forward to it and you should also visit us in Osaka, please.”

“We can definitely arrange that, especially when you will have a game, so we can go watch it together, hmm Osamu?” Kita-san was answered by an enthusiastic nod of head and shy smile. “I must say you’re very impressive with that quick, both you and Atsumu, but I already know Atsumu in a way, even if he improved very much, while you were still sort of new for me, and watching you playing volleyball is really an experience I enjoy. So, definitely Shouyo, we’ll come watch your games in Osaka.”

“Hear that, Samu? Even Kita-san said I improved, anything to say?”

“Shin told me the same in terms of cooking and that my food tastes the best, so I wouldn’t be so smartass about it,” Osamu-san promptly replied.

“Ahh?”

“Time!” Shouyo called out as a joke and it made Kita-san openly laugh, a sound he believed being not so often heard, but so spontaneous and genuine it affected everyone else.

They ate more and Hinata debated asking for second serving, afraid of being rude, yet really wanting it for how delicious the meals tasted, but Atsumu saved him by asking that himself; his twin was pleased with it and Shouyo sat at the table observing them as they walked to the kitchen with plates in their hands, talking about nothing in particular but laughing with each other, and obviously being happy.

“They were always like this, also in high school,” Kita-san spoke with levelled and calm voice, observing eyes set on Hinata. “They argued at every little occasion, as Atsumu is extremely aggressive and outspoken, competitive to levels I never saw before meeting him, while Osamu is calmer, reflecting over what he says or does before doing it, but also hating to lose and being competitive, especially if his brother is involved. It wasn’t easy to always deal with them, but playing volleyball was fun and it felt quite an honour.”

He paused a moment, assessing Shouyo silently, a gentle smile then blooming on his lips.

“But they always did stick together and pulled each other further and further, so when Osamu stopped playing volleyball, I was a bit worried at first, but I was wrong. Atsumu met you on that faithful day during the first game we played against each other, made you a promise he fulfilled years later and now, you two are the ones pulling each other further and further, being perfect partners completing one another not only on the court but as well outside it.” He smiled more and Shouyo felt shy under that intensity and disarming honesty. “I’m glad he met you and thus, I as well got to meet you, Shouyo. I like you and same goes for Osamu. Thank you for accepting our invitation, it made him happier than he’ll ever be able to express, or willing to express in front of Atsumu.” He chuckled and Shouyo did the same, understanding what he meant.

“Thank you, Kita-san, for your words and for speaking so honestly to me. I’m glad we got to first play against each other and then meet like this; Tsumu is very lucky in terms of family and friends, and so am I for being able to know you all.”

“Indeed, Atsumu is a very lucky guy and so, I consider myself,” Kita-san commented, eyes moving a moment toward the kitchen, a smile that was part intimate and part proud. Oh, Hinata understood what he meant and nodded at him, seeing how truly the older guy loved Osamu-san. Lucky twins, indeed. “Tonight, we will have barbeque at my grandmother’s place, we can also enjoy the view of stars.”

Shouyo only grinned in reply to that, as what was there to say? Nothing, unless he wanted to sound obvious and out of place. Kita-san and him understood one another perfectly well and he felt they had somehow grown closer in terms of friendship. When the twins returned from the kitchen with plates in both hands, Hinata sprang up and went to help them, seeing how Atsumu beamed and immediately kissed him on the forehead. He heard Osamu-san groaning out and then slapping his brother’s neck, who swore out loudly and ran after him, until Kita-san called them back to order.

Shouyo sat even closer to Atsumu, feeling somehow as if their connection and relationship deepened, moved further, as if he got to know him even better, in need of such physical vicinity. Maybe his boyfriend perceived his state of mind or maybe he just wanted the same, because he also leaned closer and they touched each other in a way or another all the time, needing it.

The late afternoon was spent with exploring the city in which the Miya twins grew up, seeing their old schools and then playing a bit together in a park, until dinner’s time arrived, and Kita-san’s grandmother very kindly had them all over her place. She was a gentle and sweet old woman, and she took a liking for Hinata at first.

*****

“You’re a lucky ass, Tsumu,” Samu pointed out as they sat down a moment just watching Shouyo and Kita-san interacting with Aran and Rintarou, who passed by because they have also been invited to join for dinner and of course Atsumu’s ray of sunshine and love got immediately along with them.

“I know it and you could’ve avoided the ass part,” he replied, rolling his eyes, catching Kita-san openly laughing at something Shou was saying, mimicking something probably from high school and the setter had an idea what that was. Yah well, Shouyo and Kita-san were completely opposite types of students and the mere thought had him laughing.

“What’s funny?”

“I think Shouyo is telling yer sweet half ‘bout when he almost risked missing training camp because of his terrible marks…imagine, saying that to Kita-san, who was always at the top of his class.” They both snickered at that and nodded at each other. “But, right back at ya: yer another lucky scrub!”

“I know, and I ain’t a scrub, you idiot.”

“Asshole,” he went on and they both laughed more.

“I like Shouyo-kun and I’m happy you two finally decided to be adult about it and just get over yer pathetic crush that lasted for how long? Six or seven years? Basically, since you saw him for the first time. Sumu, you are such a loser, first the promise and then pining after him for so long, quite the amazing case, really.”

“No need to be so precise and keep rubbing it in my face, but glad ya like him, ‘cause I’m crazy ‘bout him.” He decided to let go of the loser part, since they had already cleared it over the phone last week, when at some point, Shouyo took it away from his hands as the twins started to argue about something and the shorter guy could probably no longer take it. Or maybe it was because he was trying to watch the new episode of a series he liked and definitely Atsumu had been loud.

“I know and really, ya couldn’t have found a better partner. He can both keep up with your crazy self and still keep you in check when you go overboard; he’s the only one I can imagine beside you, understanding you in everything and matching your insanity, your love and devotion for volleyball, plus, he seems ta lika yer ass-like personality, quite the amazing thing, if ya ask me. He does love you the same way you do, so two idiots in love.”

“Ahhh?? Nobody asked you, Samu! And same goes for ya,” he fired out, crossing arms over his chest, and glaring at his brother, even if he was overjoyed to hear those words right from Osamu, hearing that it was obvious Shouyo reciprocated his same feelings. But then, they both snapped their heads to where the others stood, as they clearly heard something none of them imagined possibly happening on that day.

“Shinsuke-san, please tell me more about the twins in high school, what kind of student was Atsumu? How was he during training? He did practice a lot and stayed till late, right?” Oh…Shouyo had called Kita-san by name and wasn’t that just perfect. Atsumu noticed how it had pleased his former captain, how it surprised both Aran and Rintarou, looking at the orange-haired guy with renewed interest and awe, since yeah, of course they liked him, even that sly fox of Suna who always kept quite the poker face and revealed close to nothing. “Uhm…sorry, I just called you Shinsuke-san, it came out like this, spontaneously and I hope you don’t mind it.”

“On the contrary, Shouyo, I’m very glad you feel at ease to call me as such.” The two smiled at each other and the Miya twins stared at them completely transfixed, as if Cupid himself had just sent arrows to pierce their hearts another time. Then, slowly and still in a daze, they turned their heads and looked at each other, stupid grins on their stupidly lame and love-struck faces.

“They get alon’ quite well, uhm?” Osamu commented, unable to stop grinning from ear to ear and what about Atsumu?

“Oh yah, they sure get alon’ swimmingly,” he agreed, matching idiotic grin on his face.

“You two give me the creeps, especially Atsumu,” Rintarou suddenly showed up in front of them, phone in his hand and having snapped quite the incriminating picture the setter tried to get rid of without success.

“Ya were there a moment ago, didja teleport yerself or what?” He asked his friend and the guy as usual just gave him the typical impassive expression, a slight tilt of his lip as to motion an irritating smirk.

“Your two sweet halves get along quite well and seriously, Shouyo-kun deserves some sort of award for first putting up with you, Atsumu, and then for being so relaxed and at ease around Kita-san, no offenses intended Osamu, but we all know him very well. They are just there talking as if old friends, as if they went to school together. Impressive.”

“Ahh? Why is everyone calling my Shouyo by his name? Ya don’t know him long enough!” Rintarou just stared at him as if looking at a rock and then looked at his brother, deliberately ignoring him.

“Is he always like this and Shouyo-kun is possibly aware and not minding it?”

“Shouyo-kun said that this ugly pig here can cook well.” That bastard of Suna pfff-ed and quickly looked away a moment, super sly smirk on his lips as his eyes glinted in a way Atsumu found annoying as fuck.

“He’s completely nuts, then,” he commented as if nothing, patting Atsumu on his shoulder. “Well done, ya found the perfect soulmate for yourself, glad to see they indeed go in pairs as they say.” Osamu burst out laughing shamelessly and Atsumu sprang up going to strangle Rintarou, but the scrub ran away and of course the blonde man went after him, but Shouyo saved his stupid ass.

“Baby! Look at this, the stars are so beautiful and clear! Shinsuke-san was right about it and I heard so many things about you in high school,” he enthusiastically twitted, hands in his and smile so wide and bright Atsumu felt completely overwhelmed by it. He hoped they just told Shouyo decent things, but knowing Rintarou, he wouldn’t be ready to bet on it; Aran just grinned and showed his thumbs up, meaning he obviously approved of his boyfriend, nothing unexpected and the setter hadn’t missed how the hyper orange-haired guy asked Aran to show him the form of his spike, awing and gushing and being usual Shouyo-freaking-dazzling-everyone. 

He pulled him back a moment, seeing a quizzical expression on that excited face.

“What’s up, Tsumu?” Shouyo tenderly asked, hands moving on his face and smile only meant to sooth him.

“Are ya having a good time?” His boyfriend nodded with so much enthusiasm that something gripped at Atsumu’s heart, a lump forming in his throat in seeing how genuinely joyful Shouyo was there around his family and friends, around him. He hadn’t failed to notice that the orange-haired guy hadn’t stopped chatting, smiling, laughing or being generally in great mood since they arrived. “I’m glad yer enjoying this.”

“And you?”

“Never felt better, well, not true, as it was amazing when we did it for the first time and then this morning,” he replied smirking, loving to see the blush creeping on his boyfriend’s cheeks, visibly even without daylight. “But ya know what I mean, right? And I’ll be even better when later it’ll be just us two.” His arms went around Shouyo and pulled him pressed against him. “Seeing you getting along with both Samu, Kita-san and also the others, is the best babe.”

“They’re really cool and Shinsuke-san isn’t as scary as you and Osamu described him.” Atsumu arched his brows and snorted out. “What? He’s so nice and calm, patiently explaining me whatever I want to know and listening with attention. Also, he gave me some recipes we can try once back at home and we exchanged phone numbers!” The setter almost choked on his spit at hearing that. Of course, leave it to his Shou to charm everyone.

“That must be yer magic, believe me, we all know him very well and he’s a very intense subject, but I guess being together with Samu mellowed him down a bit, but anyway, you of course conquered everyone here and it’s also quite annoying, everybody calling ya either Shouyo or Shouyo-kun,” he grunted out, hearing the shorter guy chuckling, and pressing his face on his chest, shaking with laughter.

“I love this side of you so much, Tsumu, and who would have though? You also risked failing a couple of subjects, hmm?”

“Ahh? Who told you that? It’s totally bullshit!”

“Oh, isn’t that true? Suna-san told me.”

“I’m going to strangle him, just wait a moment until I get rid of him and then I’m back ta ya.” But as he went to march over Rintarou, Shouyo grabbed his hands and pulled each other together, lips softly finding his.

“I actually heard you were a good student,” he breathed over his mouth, mischievous light in his warm eyes.

“Ya little cheeky monster, yer making fun of me and you know what?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna totally makja pay for that later in bed, so be ready Shou.”

“Oh...looking forward to it,” he replied in kind and Atsumu blinked a couple of times, realizing he had fallen for that trick big time. Honestly, Shouyo had become terribly good at that.

“Hey, love birds, stop flirtin’ and come over here,” Osamu called, breaking the moment and the charged atmosphere between them, their bodies pressed even more against each other. “We got fresh watermelon and it’s really sweet, so, if ya don’t get yer ass over here now, I’m gonna eat yer share, Tsumu.”

“What? Dontcha dare doin’ that, Samu!”

And that was how they spent the evening, enjoying delicious food together, gazing at the stars, listening to stories of them when attending Inarizaki high school, or of Shouyo while playing in Karasuno, Atsumu knowing them all, but secretly laughing as he saw the others’ reactions.

He had already thought so when they went out with the MSBY Black Jackals, pretty much celebrating them getting together, and he was thinking about that again, right then. Being together with Shouyo was simply perfect and he couldn’t have asked for anything better; also, that night he truly did pay his boyfriend back for having tricked him, but it wasn’t a proper payback, granted it had been what Shou had planned for since the beginning.

The following day brought more delicious food, some volleyball practice in the old school gymnasium, annoying Samu and his stupid innuendos, helping him at the restaurant together with Kita-san, more laughing so much their stomachs hurt because of that and, of course, more of Atsumu’s amazing, super sweet and hot boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> So here comes the bonus chapter that concludes "First Things First", my third AtsuHina FanFic (Love Me Free is currently ongoing) and that to be honest gave me a lot of joy and fun while writing it. Aside the obvious fact ATSHN is my OTP and that I love these two dorks with all my heart, writing about them always requires an extra attention to intimacy, softness even when being wild, closeness between them in a very warm and touching way, feeling them really here in front of me. They are very special.
> 
> This bonus chapter brought us also OsaKita, my other OTP I love very much (Thanks also to my friend Raisonds and her amazing art!) and well, Miya twins moments which are hilarious to write, you have no idea. Thus, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know!
> 
> Thank you very much for the kudos, hits and comments left for this story: the made me super happy! 
> 
> Now, be ready because Witchy is working on more AtsuHina stories ^.^ If you want, follow me on Twitter (@WitchyAndCat), Insta, Fb and Wattpad, always as TheWitchAndTheCat.
> 
> Thanks a lot for your support, I didn't expect it and it really was very welcome and pleasant surprise!
> 
> Lots of Love, Magic, Hugs & Meows,  
> -TheWitchAndTheCat-

**Author's Note:**

> Dear All,
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this ATSHN FeverWeek fanfic based on DAY 1 - First time prompt ^^ This is just the first chapter, because of course our Atsumu and Shouyo cannot just have enough with one round, so stay tuned as in a few days I will post CH.2!
> 
> Aren't they quite hot together?
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it, comments and kudos are always super welcome and a great source of feedback, thank you.
> 
> I am working on other AtsuHina fanfics based on more Fever Week prompts, so keep an eye and find me on Twitter: @WitchyAndCat ^.^ Or you can find me on Instagram, Facebook and Wattpad as TheWitchAndTheCat. 
> 
> Also, you will see I have other two stories here, which I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Lots of Love, Magic, Hugs & Meows,  
> -TheWitchAndTheCat-


End file.
